Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret
by marauderette-47
Summary: A re-write of Book 1. What if the two people who had died in Godric's Hollow were decoys? In truth, Harry Potter was raised in secret by the real Lily and James, while the world was left to think that the BWL was an orphan being raised by Muggles. Temporary Hiatus - I apologize to all of my readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret**

**A Re-Write of the Harry Potter Series**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own the series, characters, or any lines quoted directly from the books. I am making no money from this creation. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Please don't sue!:)**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is basically a re-written version of the Harry Potter series. If the two people who died in Godric's Hollow that night were _not _Harry's parents, and Harry had been raised in secret by the real Lily and James while the world thought that the Boy Who Lived was an orphan being raised by his Aunt and Uncle. That's the basic plot outline. The chapters will hopefully be long - this first chapter is really more of a prologue. It was only 5 pages. But I've finished the actual chapter 1, and it's twelve and a half pages. So yeah:) Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p><em>The Boy Who Lived<em>

The man seemed to appear from nowhere as he made his way down the long, dark corridors of the old castle that he was in. His long, black robes billowed behind him, moving in synchronization with each crisp, sharp step that he took. But he wasn't walking – no, Severus Snape knew that he did not have patience for walking on the evening that our story begins. Severus had just heard – but no. Surely Lucius was misinformed. The Dark Lord could not have been _dead, _any more than _Harry Potter _could have stopped him. But those details were small, irrelevant little facts. In all seriousness, Severus could have cared _less _what had happened to the Dark Lord and who had done it to him. Severus needed to hear only one thing from his former Headmaster, whom he was currently running to see. He _had _to know that Lily was alive.

Severus made his way through the maze of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry quickly, and before he knew it, he was facing a large, stone statue of a gargoyle. Yet he had no patience to sit at the mouth of Albus Dumbledore's office for the next decade while he tried to guess the password. Without thinking, he smashed his hand into the side of the gargoyle as if it was nothing more than a door, and shouted, "Albus!"

Severus knew that the password was not 'Albus', yet the gargoyle still moved aside, allowing Severus passage. Without breaking his fast pace, Severus ran up the marble staircase, where he finally was met with the large, wooden door to the Headmaster's office. Severus threw all courteousness aside and, without knocking, threw the door open to reveal the heartbroken face of Dumbledore.

"Albus," panted Severus out of breath. "Albus, please, tell me-"

"Severus," sighed Dumbledore, meeting Severus's cold eyes. "I'm afraid-"

"Don't say it," moaned Severus, sinking into a chair as the tears spilled from his eyes. "Don't."

"Severus-" But whatever Dumbledore had been about to say was suddenly drowned out by Severus's manic sobbing. The horrible sounds wrenched themselves from his throat, and anyone who saw the man would have sworn that they had never before seen him display so much emotion. In between his tortured cries, Severus managed to say, "I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…"

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," sighed Dumbledore, sadly shaking his bearded face. The old man had never felt more horrible about anything in his life than when he was telling Severus what had 'happened'. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Too distraught to even flinch at the use of his master's true name, Severus just shook his head, and continued to sob. Dumbledore – sensing that Severus wasn't ready to say anything – took it upon himself to continue the conversation on his own. "Her boy survives." Said he.

At this, Severus's head snapped up. He continued to remain silent, but Dumbledore knew that he had obtained the undivided attention of his former student. Trying himself not to cry, Dumbledore continued, "Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" bellowed Severus, using every ounce of self-control within him not to get up and attack Dumbledore. "Gone…dead…"

"Is this…_remorse, _Severus?" asked Dumbledore curiously, resisting the urge to put a withered hand on Severus's shoulder. He knew that if he did, he would only face a rather nasty bruise.

"I wish…I wish _I _were dead…" cried Severus. And it was true. Severus Snape's life had been anything but easy thus far – he had grown up in a home with parents who reminded him daily that he was not only an accident, but a mistake. His only friend had gone off and married the very being who had been sure to make his existence at school a living hell. And that same friend – the girl he had been in love with for so many years – had just been cruelly murdered by the only person in the world who had ever made Severus feel important after Lily Evans never spoke to him again.

"And what use would that be to anyone?" asked Dumbledore. He sighed, and tried his hardest to say something, _anything _to stop Severus's sobs. He never had been good at consoling people, but he knew that he had to try since it was he who had begun all of this. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Severus stared into Dumbledore's for a few moments, before he finally managed to choke out, "What – what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died," said Dumbledore, cringing as the lie left his lips. For in reality, Severus knew nothing. "Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not _need _protection." spat Severus cruelly. "The Dark Lord has gone –"

"The Dark Lord will return," said Dumbledore. "-and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

Severus knew what Dumbledore wanted. Dumbledore wanted him to help make sure that no harm came to _precious baby Potter. _But deep down, Severus knew that he had to remind himself that the boy Dumbledore concerned himself with wasn't _just _Potter's…Harry Potter had Lily inside of him, too. And as hard as Lily might be to see inside the child, she was in there somewhere. Severus knew his hands were tied – if he didn't help Dumbledore, then Lily would hate him even from beyond. He had to protect the damn child – had to protect _Lily's _son.

"Very well." he finally said. "Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially _Potter's _son…I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" asked Dumbledore sadly. "If you insist…but Severus, perhaps you should step out for a bit."

"And why would I do that?" asked Severus, still choked up but no longer crying.

"Get some fresh air…you know, to take your mind off of this terrible loss." said Dumbledore. And without another word, Severus strode out of the office just as quickly as he had stridden in. Dumbledore sat gingerly at the chair behind his desk, and pulled a fresh roll of parchment from one of the grand oak drawers. Withdrawing his quill from his ink, he carefully began to formulate a letter to the very woman who Severus had just been grieving.

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_I'm afraid that our plan has failed. Or perhaps not yet, but things have most certainly changed. Recall that we planned to remove your son from Godric's Hollow on the first of November this year. I did not anticipate that Voldemort would go after him until after the New Year began, at least. It seems that I underestimated him. On this very night, your home and son were attacked by none other than Voldemort himself. I regret to inform you that he wasted no time in killing your duplicates – Marlene and Peter are dead. But Harry…Lily, your son is alive. And he did something, something which caused Voldemort's powers to be destroyed._

_I have a theory, but I haven't researched the possibilities yet. I believe that Marlene's willingness to let herself die for your son protected him with a very old, very powerful magic. It shielded him, and when Voldemort went after Harry, the curse rebounded. Voldemort is gone…at least for now._

_But I anticipate that not all has been won. I have a feeling that Voldemort __will __return. And so I have sent Hagrid to collect Harry and bring him to you and James at this very moment. There is one aspect of our plan that has not changed – Harry and yourselves must stay hidden. I do not know when Voldemort will return, but when he does, I have no doubt that you three are the first that he will seek to destroy. With your permission, I plan to tell the public that Harry has been sent to be housed with his Muggle relatives until that time when he himself shall come to Hogwarts. I will not give anyone an address, for obvious reasons, but there is no other location that I can think of that would be anonymous enough. _

_I have arranged for an owl to be sent to your current location once a week to drop off or pick up any letters you may have for me. I will send you food, clothes, whatever you may need, but I must urge you not to go out in public. Should you, your husband, or Harry be seen, it could ruin our entire plan. The Fidelius Charm on your home should be cast sometime next week, but until then, I believe the current wards will do. And please, do remind James that the wards cover __only __your house and the __back__ yard. I believe he went into the woods a few days ago, and he must not do that. None of you must. Think of what could happen otherwise?_

_I am so sorry that this had to happen to __your__ family of all people, Lily. You always were one of my favorite students, and I know that you do not deserve the secret and secluded life you are about to lead. But it is to protect the ones you love. Please keep that in mind when things get difficult. And I am always here should you need me for __anything__, Lily, remember that. I must go now. Hagrid should arrive at your house very soon._

_Best of wishes,_

_Albus Percivel Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore_

Just as Albus finished his signature, Rubeus Hagrid began the long journey to Lily and James Potter from Godric's Hollow. He was still shaken up…even though he knew that the bodies inside the home he had just removed little Harry Potter from were _not _those of Lily and James, it had been unsettling how real it had all seemed. And seeing Sirius so torn up was the hardest part of it all. Hagrid knew that with only a few simple words, he could have ended Sirius's pain. But he also knew how important it was to remain silent. The little bundle in his arms was more important than anything else – Hagrid could not risk Harry's safety.

As he approached the quaint little home that now belonged to the Potters, Hagrid slowed Sirius Black's motorcycle down. He still felt guilty about taking it, but knew that it was the fastest way to get Harry to safety. Hagrid landed the flying bike a safe mile away from Lily and James's home, but even so, Lily was running to meet him where he was.

"Hagrid!" screeched Lily as she began to sob. "Hagrid, oh Hagrid! Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Shh!" shushed Hagrid. "He's alrigh', he's alrigh'. Fell asleep on the way here. Be best not to wake him. He's had a difficult nigh'."

"I just…can't believe….my little baby!" sobbed Lily as she took her infant son from Hagrid's large hands. Lily rocked her baby close, and smelled his hair. It was as she was staring at his beautiful face that she noticed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "What is this?" she gasped. "What's happened to him? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," assured Hagrid. "Dumbledore warned me tha' there migh' be somethin' on his forehead. It's a curse scar."

"That's…that's where…?" but Lily trailed off as she seemingly realized for the first time how close to death her only child had just been. If possible, Lily held Harry even closer, and it was just then that James caught up with his little family.

"Lily!" he cried out. "Is he okay?"

"I see that he's in good han's," said Hagrid, wiping a single tear from his small, beetle like eyes. "I'll jus' be takin' Sirius back his bike."

James's head snapped up at the mention of his best mate's name, and he looked at Hagrid curiously. "When did you see Sirius?"

"Tonigh'," said Hagrid, trying not to let more tears fall down his bearded face. "At Godric's Hollow. White and shakin' he was. He wanted to take Harry with him, since he's Harry's godfather, bu' I told him, I said, Dumbledore gave me orders to take him to his Aunt and Uncle's. He didn' want me to take 'im there, but he saw that he wasn' gonna win, so he gave me his bike."

"You – you didn't _tell _him?" gasped James in disbelief. "Surely Dumbledore would've allowed-"

"No," said Hagrid. "Dumbledore said the only people who are s'pposed to know is me and him."

"But Sirius-" protested James. "I can't let my best mate think I'm dead, Hagrid!"

"I'm sorry James," croaked Hagrid. "I best be off. Goo' luck to the both of yahs."

Hagrid trudged through the damp grass back to Sirius's motorcycle, started it up, and flew into the night sky without another word. Lily and James, however, did not make any move to go back to their house nearly a mile away. They were frozen in place, staring at the little boy – _their son _– who had practically just saved the entire Wizard world.

"Do – do you think it's true?" asked James as he brushed back Harry's hair. "Do you think he's really gone?"

"That's what Dumbledore said," choked Lily softly. "But he doesn't think it's forever."

"I can't believe," mumbled James. "That – that _our _son – "

"I know," whispered Lily, looking away from her son to meet her husband's hazel eyes. "You know what this will mean, James. The whole world thinks we're dead. Unless we're in disguise, we mustn't leave our house. And until Voldemort is gone for good, we're going to have to remain a secret."

"But Lily…what if that takes a _year? _What if it takes _two? _Or _ten? _We're supposed to let our friends and family think we're dead for that long? And we're supposed to live alone and never leave our house?" said James nervously. Lily tried to comfort her husband, but he was obviously past the point of reason. "Dumbledore has lost his mind! That is truly and utterly impossible, Lily, and you know that!"

"All I know is that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep our son safe," sighed Lily. "_Anything. _Even if that means being…dead."

Lily and James both spent a quiet moment reflecting on the recent deaths of Peter and Marlene, who had been in their home that very evening. They had been there for just over a week, having been under the influence of Polyjuice Potion. The original plan was to slowly replace each member of the Potter family with a duplicate, and then send the actual Potters to a safer location, already under the Fidelius Charm. Once all three duplicates were in Godric's Hollow, several members of the Order of the Phoenix were going to patrol the perimeter of the house, and destroy any sign of trouble. Dumbledore had been hoping to have a member of his Advanced Guard simply kill Voldemort with the Killing Curse, but it was obvious that the plan had not worked. Dumbledore hadn't even _imagined _that Voldemort would be so hasty. But he had been. And now, the world thought the Potters were dead.

Under the light of the full moon, Lily and James carried their infant son to what was to be their home until Lord Voldemort was truly defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! If you read this, please review! <em>Even <em>if you don't have an account on this site! Your input means a lot to me! But if you're going to flame or give any kind of criticism, please do it respectfully. I won't pay attention to it if it is rude or incorrect:) But just give me your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading!**

**~marauderette-47**

**PS: I _know _Marlene was already dead and Peter was a 'traitor'. But they never used the Fidelius Charm in this. So Peter was never secret-keeper, and died before he could actually betray anyone. And Marlene will be explained...later. Later in this story. And since there was no Fidelius, Sirius never went to Azkaban! Yays! But I really am trying to keep canon-facts here, so let me know if I got anything else wrong...thank you! Oh, and yes, that dialogue in the beginning WAS from DH :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret**

**A Re-Write of the Harry Potter Series**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own the series, characters, or any lines quoted directly from the books. I am making no money from this creation. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Please don't sue!:)**

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you so much for all the support, guys! I know that this is a very fast update, but that's just because I wanted to get the story off the ground:) The next chapter will probably be up Thursday or Friday night:) Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p><em>The Extendables<em>

Nearly ten years had passed since Voldemort's apparent defeat, and Harry Potter wasn't a baby any longer. He had grown into a happy young boy, who had both his father's looks and sense of humor. But he wasn't _all _like James – he shared his mother's compassion and smarts. Harry was a very well-rounded child, and no other child in all the world had grown up so pampered and loved. But while Harry'd had a happy childhood, it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. Harry didn't have any friends – he wasn't allowed to leave his backyard if he went outside to play. He couldn't go to school, either. His Mum and Dad taught him at home. But Lily and James knew that things were about to change – for little Harry Potter had just turned eleven, and was due to receive his Hogwarts letter any day.

On this unseasonably hot August morning, Harry Potter woke up in his bedroom, sweating and panting. He'd had an awful nightmare the night before – but as he tried to recall what it had been about, he found that he couldn't remember any details. But the sense of death and horror he'd felt was terrifying enough to keep him in bed a few minutes longer. When he finally controlled his breathing, Harry sat up, and reached over to his bedside table. He groped blindly around until his fingers hit a cool metal frame, and he slammed his glasses onto his face with perhaps a bit too much force. He sighed, and rolled out of bed, wishing that he could have just gone back to sleep for a few more hours.

Harry's small feet hit the wooden floor of his room, and he hit the light switch on his far left wall. The light that suddenly brightened his room was blinding, and for a moment, Harry had to shield his eyes. When he was finally used to the light, he looked around his room. The room in the home he'd been confined to since infancy. He simply could not wait until he could go to school – it wasn't that he didn't love his parents, but he wanted to meet people his own age.

Harry padded through his room to his closet, and threw on some casual robes as quickly as he could. He could already smell his mother's cooking from two floors below, and his stomach let out a loud growl. He was sure that from his father's bedroom across the hall, James's stomach was doing exactly the same thing.

At the exact same moment, James and Harry stepped out of their wooden doorways, and into the carpeted hallways. They grinned at each other for a moment, before Lily's breakfast called to them once again. Glancing at each other once, they nodded, and raced down the old marble staircase as quickly as they could. James was bigger than Harry, but Harry was faster, and beat his father to the kitchen with a smirk.

"Alright, alright," laughed James, taking his seat at the breakfast table. "You beat me this time, squirt, but don't forget who gave you life."

"Mum?" joked Harry, filling his goblet with pumpkin juice.

"And don't you forget it!" exclaimed Lily as she served her boys their eggs. "And honestly, must you two race down here _every _morning? I mean-"

"Oh, come now, Lily!" smirked James. "Just a bit of fun before breakfast, you know."

"Besides Mum," said Harry, through a mouthful of toast. "What else _is _there to do? It's not like we can go play in the park."

"Harry, we've told you before-" began Lily with a sigh, but James cut her off with a laugh.

"See Harry, this is the life you get when you defeat a Dark Lord!" chortled James.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was a baby."

"Which makes it all the more impressive!"

"Boys!" chastised Lily. "No fighting at the breakfast table, _please._"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Sorry, Lily."

"Anyway," said Lily, as she finally took her seat next to her husband. "Harry, I believe the mail is due to come today. It's Thursday, isn't it?"

"Yes!" said Harry excitedly. "Do you think Professor Dumbledore will send it with Ginger?"

Ginger was the owl that Professor Dumbledore sent to the Potter family every week. Ginger gave the Potters any news that Dumbledore wanted to share with them, and she also brought care packages for the small family. Ginger was how the Potters had been getting their food, clothes, and other necessities for ten years.

"I'm sure he will," said James optimistically as he sipped his tea. "Children usually get their letters around this time, and your birthday _was _two days ago. Although, he might wait a while just to drive you nuts."

"_Dad_," laughed Harry. "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do that to me!"

"Oh, no?" asked James, as he looked up to meet his son's green eyes. "Harry, did I ever tell you about the time that Padfoot and I-"

"Yes." Replied Harry and Lily at the same time.

"You don't even know what I was about to say!"

"It doesn't matter, Dad." chuckled Harry. "I've heard _all _the stories about you and Padfoot."

"I know how much you must miss him, James." Murmured Lily, as she placed her small hand on her husband's. "But once Voldemort is gone-"

"And when will that be?" challenged James, raising an eyebrow. "He hasn't shown himself in a _decade, _love. How much longer must we wait? What if Harry really _did _kill him? What if he's not _coming _back, and we're just wasting away here for nothing?"

Lily sighed, and tried not to cry. Staying confined to one home for such a very long time had been so hard on her and her family, but she really tried to stay strong for her husband and son. She knew that the pain of letting Sirius Black and Remus Lupin think that Lily and James were dead was eating away at her husband's heart, but they didn't have a choice.

"James," said Lily soothingly. "I know this has been hard on you. It's been hard on _all _of us. But I'm sure that Dumbledore is only doing what he knows is best for us."

"Why should that old loon get to control _our _lives?" hissed James, glaring at the window from where he sat. "He stopped being our Headmaster fifteen years ago."

"Harry," said Lily coolly. "Would you mind going to your room for a bit, sweetheart? I need to speak with your father for a bit by ourselves."

"Sure," said Harry angrily. "Go to my room. What _else _is new?"

Before Lily had a chance to admonish her son's behavior, Harry stormed from the kitchen back up the steps that he had so recently raced down with his dad. Feeling stressed and anxious wasn't anything new to Harry. He lived a happy life with his parents most of the time, but occasionally, it all just became too much, especially for his Dad. But Harry had learned to accept the way things were, since there was nothing he could do to change it.

Not feeling much like going to his room at all, Harry stopped at the third floor of his home instead of the fourth, where his room was. Harry sank to his knees in front of one of his mother's potted plants at the end of the hallway, and let his thoughts just wander through his head. Would Professor Dumbledore give him his Hogwarts letter soon? What would school be like? Would everyone know his name? Of course Harry knew what his parents had told him about Hogwarts, but Harry couldn't wait to have his own experiences.

Harry sighed, and reached his hand into the shrub he was leaning on. He felt around for a moment, before grinning triumphantly as he pulled the spare Extendable Ear from its hiding place. Harry stood up, and ran back to the staircase, leaning over the edge of the railing as he lowered his little prank. He held the other part of the Ear to his own ear, and listened as his parents' muffled voices floated to him.

_"It's just not fair," _that was his Dad.

_"When have our lives ever been fair, James?" _that was Mum. _"Would you rather not have Harry? Hm?" _

Harry felt a pinching in his face, like when he was about to cry. He held his breath as he waited for his father's response.

_"Of course I want Harry!" _said James immediately, and Harry immediately released the breath he'd been holding. _"But we've been stuck here for ten years, Lily. Don't tell me you don't miss Hestia, and Sirius and Remus?" _

_"Of course I miss them," _sighed Lily. _"But I love Harry _more_ than I miss them; I will do anything to keep our son safe." _

_"And you're saying that I won't?" _challenged James.

_"James…you do realize that Harry is probably listening to us with those Extendable Ears you gave to him, don't you?" _said Lily after a moment of thought. Before he could hear his father's reply, Harry quickly pulled the Extendable Ear back up to him, wrapped the string around his wrist, and ran back to the potted plant. Harry threw the ear into the shrub, and darted to his room as quickly as he could.

Harry threw himself onto his bed, and hid his head under his down pillow. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut, and tried not cry. Usually, Harry tried not to think about how much pain he put his parents through every single day. Because of him, they hadn't seen their friends, families, or colleagues in a decade. And sometimes, Harry pretended that none of that mattered, because they had him. But after the conversation he had just eavesdropped on, he knew that he had to do something.

And then it dawned on him –

"Dad's mirror!"

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't been lying; he had heard every single story about the Marauders' school days that there was; which meant that Harry had heard about his father's two-way mirror. He and his best friend, Sirius Black, had used them when they were in separate detentions. His Dad had kept the mirror as a keepsake, and had even told Harry how to use it. And that explained why Harry was crawling through his father's storage closet, searching vigorously for the mirror he knew was there.<p>

And then, his fingers hit a plate of cold, hard glass.

"Yes!" whispered Harry victoriously. He grabbed the mirror from its resting place in an old cardboard box, and brought it back to his room. He crawled into his own closet, turned on the light, and stared into the dusty old mirror.

The reflection that stared back at him was his own, thin face. He had jet black hair upon his head, which was disheveled and messy just like his Dad's. He also shared the round, wire-rim glasses that his father wore, and his signature smirk. But he had his mother's gorgeous emerald eyes, and her flawless complexion. But the lightning bolt shaped scare that rested on his forehead was a trait from neither of his parents. No. That scar was the signature of Lord Voldemort, whom Harry had defeated when he was just a small baby.

Harry took a deep breath, and spoke to the mirror. "I'd like to see Sirius Black."

It was only after he'd said the words that Harry realized he didn't have a clue what he was doing. He didn't even _know _Sirius, and Sirius was under the impression that Harry lived a secluded life with his Aunt and Uncle. What if Harry's Dad walked in while Harry was talking to Sirius? Sirius thought that Harry's parents were dead! Harry's breathing rapidly quickened, and he wished he could just tell the mirror, 'Never mind, I don't want to talk to him!' But it was too late, and a minute later, Harry heard a small voice come from the reflective glass he was holding.

"H-Hello?"

Harry groaned, and looked to meet the gray eyes of his godfather. He sighed, and said, "Hi."

Sirius Black was a handsome man. He had shoulder-length black hair, that Harry could tell Sirius spent a great deal of time on. He had kind gray eyes, but it seemed like they had been frozen over with sadness. Sirius was staring at Harry in disbelief, and whispered, "J-James?"

"Are you Sirius Black?" whispered Harry. There was no doubt in his brain that the man he was speaking to was Sirius – he had seen plenty of pictures of him. But he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be with his parents, so it would seem more real if he was unsure of the identity of the man in the mirror.

"Yes?" said Sirius uncertainly.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry weakly. "I-I found this old mirror, and I don't know what I did, but now I'm talking to you."

"Harry?" croaked Sirius, staring at his godson for the first time in ten years. "Harry, is that _really _you? Blimey, you look so much like your Dad…Harry, where are you? Where can I meet you at?"

"Don't meet me anywhere!" said Harry quickly. "I shouldn't even be talking to you! I just, I wanted to meet you!"

"Harry," murmured Sirius painfully. "I just, I want you to know, that I tried so hard to convince Dumbledore to let _me _raise you! It was even stated in your parents' will that if anything were, were to happen to them that you were to come live with me! But he refused, he wouldn't give me your location…but that didn't stop me, I still searched. But I could never find you. I am so, so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Sirius." said Harry. "Really, I'm very happy where I am."

Sirius let out a breath of relief, and sighed, "Thank God."

"So…you knew my parents pretty well, didn't you?" asked Harry pathetically.

Sirius didn't speak – Harry wasn't sure that he could. He only nodded.

"My Aunt tells me I'm a lot like Dad," said Harry slyly. "And I've been feeling rather cooped up and sad lately – when Dad felt like that, how did you make him feel better?"

Sirius took a deep breath, and wiped a tear from his sad eye. In that moment, Harry found himself very angry with Professor Dumbledore. Why would he put Sirius in so much pain?

"Well," said Sirius, trying to steady himself. "He didn't like being cooped up in one place for too long. He loved adventure, and getting around. Know what I mean?"

Harry nodded – that sounded like his Dad.

"And if we were on what Professor McGonagall called 'house arrest', we had to stay in our dorms with nothing to do. We had to do that quite a lot, actually, because of all the mischief we managed to get into. Anyway, whenever your Dad got restless, Remus and I, we'd put an undetectable extension charm on the wardrobe. Remus always _was _the best with spells. And we'd use spells to re-create Hogsmeade, and then we'd transform into our Anamgi and run around." Here, Sirius seemed to be lost in the memory, so Harry was surprised when Sirius looked directly at him again. "But seeing as you can't do that, I'd recommend sneaking out of your room and going to the park or something. Just get some fresh air, alright?"

"I will," lied Harry. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Anytime," said Sirius sadly. "And Harry – remember, if you ever need me for _anything, _call on me, okay? I'll start keeping the mirror on me. Thank you so much for letting me know you're alright."

"I'm fine," said Harry again. "And I will. But I have to go now. Bye, Sirius."

"Goodbye, Harry. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>With the help of his Mum, Harry took Sirius's advice very seriously. He didn't tell her why he wanted her to help him re-create Hogsmeade in his Dad's closet, and he didn't tell her who'd given him the idea. But Lily could sense that Harry really wanted to help, so she did what he asked mostly without question.<p>

"I hope this makes him feel better," mumbled Harry, as he and Lily now stepped into the mile-long closet of James Potter.

"What do you mean, dear?" asked Lily absentmindedly as she began to re-create Hogsmeade. "What makes you think he's upset?"

"Just the way he was acting this morning," shrugged Harry. "I hate seeing him so sad."

"He'll be alright, sweetheart." Promised Lily. "But this is a very kind thing you're doing for him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Harry grinned. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Now James," Harry heard his Mum telling his Dad downstairs. "Harry really put a lot of thought into what he's about to show you."<p>

"What does he want to show me?" asked James curiously, most traces of sadness gone from his voice. "What did he do?"

Harry knew that his Mum was smiling, even though he couldn't see her. "You'll see."

Then, Harry heard his parents coming upstairs, so he raced into their room and sat patiently on their soft, silk bed. When James came through the door, he looked curiously at his son. "Yes, Harry? What is it you wanted to show me?"

Harry grinned. "I 've thought of something to make you feel better!"

"Why do I need to feel better?" asked James, smiling as though to show Harry that he was alright.

"I, er, sort of overheard you and Mum talking this morning. I know you're sad, Dad, so I wanted to do something special for you. Come here." Harry took his Dad's large, warm hand in his own, and told him to close his eyes. "I won't walk you into a wall," he promised. James did as he was told, and Harry led him into 'Hogsmeade'.

"Mm, it smells like Butterbeer!" exclaimed James, as he inhaled more familiar scents. "And is that – _Honeydukes _chocolate? Harry, what's going on?"

"Dad," smiled Harry. "Welcome to Hogsmeade!"

"Harry," murmured James in awe. "Where in the _world _did you get the idea to do this?"

Harry fidgeted for a moment, though James didn't notice. He finally said in a small voice, "I saw how sad you were earlier, and I knew that I had to do something to help. Since I can't do magic yet, I had Mum cast the spells, but I told her what I wanted to do."

"I know, I know," said James quickly. "But the _inspiration. _The _idea. _How did you know to do this, son? It's not that I don't love it, because I do, but the idea isn't a…common one, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, it just came to me." Lied Harry. Harry felt bad about all the lying, but he _couldn't _tell his Dad that he talked to Sirius. Not only would James be disappointed that Harry broke the rules, he would also be very tempted to break the same rules himself. And Harry knew that his Dad could not do that.

James smiled broadly, and took his son's hand. Together, they began to walk down the road of their own personal Hogsmeade. "When the other Marauders and I were put on house arrest, this is the exact same thing that Sirius and Remus would do for me to cheer me up. Would you like a grand tour?"

Harry didn't tell his Dad that he'd seen the entire village while his Mum had been constructing it. If giving Harry a tour of Hogsmeade took James's mind off of things, then Harry was in no position to turn down his Dad's offer. Instead, he nodded his head eagerly, and followed his Dad.

James showed Harry _everything _there was to show about Hogsmeade. They started with Honeydukes, because James couldn't _bear _smelling the chocolate but not eating it. When they stepped inside, Harry (even though he had already seen it once) gasped at the sight of the shelves and shelves of candy. He knew it must taste delicious, and James did, too. Together, father and son devoured more chocolate than they ever had in their whole lives.

After Honeydukes, James showed Harry Zonko's. Zonko's Joke Shop was by far Harry's favorite place in Hogsmeade, and James's as well. Lily had truly outdone herself in detail. Everything in Zonko's was perfect, right down to the labels on the prank packages. James was able to show Harry all of the fun things that he and his mates used to buy and use in the castle. He even managed to pull a small joke on Harry, and the two boys dissolved in laughter. They chased each other through the store with licorice wands, and had a fantastic time.

Next was the Three Broomsticks Pub. There were two steaming mugs of Butterbeer for Harry and James to drink, that Lily had obviously left for them. They didn't stay in the Three Broomsticks for long, but while they _were _there, James recounted tales of his youth to his son.

For three and a half hours, James and Harry paraded around Hogsmeade village, joking and recalling stories. After a while, though, the father and son began to get tired.

"Let's head back," laughed James. "I'm sure this place will still be here tomorrow if we feel like coming back."

Harry nodded, and took James's hand. For fifteen minutes, they walked back to James's closet door in silence, and when they finally re-entered James's room, they sat upon his bed. James looked seriously into his son's eyes for a moment, and then, things began to get sentimental.

"I can't thank you enough, son." began James. "I was feeling rather cooped up and lonely this morning, but you've taken my mind off of it and made things seem okay. You reminded me _why _we're here at all – so that you can stay safe to make memories of your own in Hogsmeade one day. I would do anything for you Harry, you know that. I can't begin to imagine how you knew what would make me feel better, son, but you did. Thank you, Harry." James then pulled his small son into an embrace, and Harry couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Thanks, Dad." He beamed. Never before had Harry Potter felt so important.

"Have fun in Hogsmeade, boys?" laughed Lily, as she entered the room as well. "Did I do the village justice?"

"Lily," smirked James. "You have truly outdone yourself."

Lily shrugged, but laughed. "Why thank you, dear Prongs."

"Since when do _you _call me Prongs?" joked James, raising a dark eyebrow.

Harry could see that things were once again right with his family, and he left his parents to talk alone. He went back to his own room, and sat down on his bed. From across the hallway, he heard his parents laugh madly, and Harry continued to smile. He knew that he had done the right thing, even if he _had _broken the rules by talking to Sirius. It was all worth it as long as his parents were still smiling.

"I'm a good son," breathed Harry. He laughed to himself, and looked to his bedside table, where he'd left the mirror after he'd finished talking to Sirius. He wondered if he should talk to his godfather again to thank him, or if he should just forget that he'd ever done it at all. The latter seemed like it would get him in less trouble, so he carefully grabbed the old mirror and placed it in his wardrobe, underneath some socks. It would be safe there, Harry was sure.

Just then, a tapping on his window snapped Harry out of his reverie. He looked out, and saw Ginger pecking her beak on the thick glass. He also saw that the red owl had two rather large envelopes in her beak. Excitedly, Harry pulled on the latch of his window, and pushed the frame open for the bird to fly in. Ginger did so gratefully, and dropped the letters on Harry's Gryffindor Lions comforter. Without even waiting to see if she was needed to send a reply, Ginger ruffled her feathers and flew back out the window. Harry shut it behind her, and then happily ran back to the letters.

The first letter was small, and it was addressed to his parents. It was probably just their weekly update. He shoved it to the side, and focused on the thicker envelope, which was addressed to him and had the Hogwarts Seal on it.

_Mr. H. Potter._

_The last bedroom on the right._

_Third Floor._

_Potter Manor._

_Cokeworth._

"My letter!" shouted Harry. As if on cue, Lily and James ran into Harry's room, and grinned widely. They used their hands to say that Harry should continue opening it, and the excited youth did so rather quickly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh Harry, congratulations!" shouted Lily jovially, as she pulled her son into a hug. "Oh, but our owl's late! Where is Ginger?"

"She already left." Said Harry quickly, too excited to say _anything _slow. "She didn't wait for a reply. She seemed to be in a hurry. But Mum, Dad, _Hogwarts!_"

"I know!" shouted James as he laughed. "Oh, we'll get to take you to Diagon Alley! We'll show you all the best places to-"

But just then, James seemed to realize what he was saying. Of course they wouldn't get to take their son to Diagon Alley. They'd risk being spotted. Harry would either have to be escorted by Dumbledore, or sent his school supplies by owl.

"There's another letter she had," said Harry, trying to break the sudden sad and awkward silence. Suddenly, his mood wasn't so ecstatic. "It's addressed you two. It's on my bed."

Almost robotically, Lily reached over and took the letter in her hands. She tore it open slowly, and read it as quickly as anything. Her mood seemed to lighten as the letter continued in length, and when the quick and messy scrawl ended, Lily was practically beaming.

"Oh, Harry!" she shouted. "Oh, Harry, Harry! James, read that letter aloud, would you?"

Confused, James took the letter, and read it aloud:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_To begin with your weekly update, nothing has changed since last week. There is no more sign of Voldemort now than there has been in the last ten years. I imagine that the three of you are becoming restless, and as always, I apologize profoundly. But we're going to far lengths to find Voldemort and end him, so that you might come out of hiding someday._

_As your son will most certainly tell you, my owl has sent – along with this letter – Harry's Hogwarts letter. I apologize for its lateness, but Hogwarts will not require an owl from you. I'd say it's safe to assume that there will be no problems for Harry to come to school._

_I realize that there are some complications that come with your son beginning school. First, I'd just like to remind you that the only reason he may come to Hogwarts is because it is just as safe as your home is, and between myself and the rest of the staff, Harry will undoubtedly be safe. I know that as parents, the two of you probably very much want to take Harry shopping for his supplies, and see him off at King's Cross Station. I am in no position to deny you these things._

_I have included with this letter two samples of hair – one from Lily's sister, Petunia, and the other from Lily's brother-in-law, Vernon. I would ask that if the two of you plan on accompanying Harry to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 and ¾, you create a Polyjuice Potion and go in disguise. Please, make sure that you are careful, safe, and not at all ostentatious. Attract no more attention to yourselves than necessary. Even if Voldemort is not yet back, there are still Death Eaters that roam about, and the last thing I want is for any of you to get hurt._

_Also, since Petunia and Vernon Dursley are Muggles, I am afraid that you two cannot actually go on the platform with Harry. It would seem both strange and impossible, since Muggles cannot go through the secret entrance. But feel free to take your time and have fun in Diagon Alley._

_And since Harry is starting school at Hogwarts, every student there will know who he is, and will certainly have many questions for him. If there is any of you in him, James, then I'm sure that he'll have no problem being quick on his feet about his answers. But just to be safe, please assist him in teaching him all that you can about what growing up in the Muggle world would have been like for him, and telling him every detail that you can think of about his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin._

_That is all I have to say for now. Until next time,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Congratulations, Harry. We expect great things from you._

"Oh, this is brilliant!" shouted James, once he was finished reading the letter. "Harry, we can go with you! We can finally leave and do something that normal parents do for their children!"

So full of happiness that he could not contain it, James picked Harry up and spun him around like he used to when Harry had been five. Harry giggled madly, and felt like he could fly. Fly!

"Dad!" said Harry suddenly. "Quidditch! I'll get to see a _real _Quidditch match!"

"_See _the match?" laughed James loudly. "Harry, you'll _play _in the match! With all the Quidditch training I've given you in the backyard? Son, you're good enough to get on the team!"

"Oh, this is so wonderful, sweetheart!" exclaimed Lily, as she gave her son a big, sloppy kiss on his forehead. "You'll get to have a real education, and –"

"Mum," began Harry suddenly. "Can you get me an owl? One that I can send to you so I can tell you how things are going at school?"

"Certainly!" said James. "We'll pick one up for you when we head to Diagon Alley!"

"Which reminds me," said Lily. "When shall we go?"

"Harry, what time is it?" asked James. Harry looked up at the big clock on his wall.

"Nearly noon." he replied.

"Well then, let's go now!"

"We can't yet, James." Said Lily, rolling her eyes, "We have to make the Polyjuice Potion first, remember? That's why Dumbledore included samples of _hair. _I never want to know how that man gets these things."

"But Lily," whined James. "That takes nearly a _month _to make!"

Lily just smiled coolly, and replied, "If you're inexperienced."

* * *

><p><strong>nd we get a peak of Harry's life:) I hope I got everything right...just keep in mind, that since Harry never faced being unloved by the Dursleys, he's a completely different person:) And much happier and Marauder-like, might I add :) He acts even <em>more <em>like Lily and James! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see a TON of reviews! Thanks a million bajillion!**

**~marauderette-47**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret**

**A Re-Write of the Harry Potter Series**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own the series, characters, or any lines quoted directly from the books. I am making no money from this creation. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Please don't sue!:)**

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter! Now, there are a few things you should know before reading: One) I gave Hermione an owl. I know it isn't Canon, but you'll see why I need it later. Two) Harry will still be all BFF with Ron and Hermione. I'm keeping that part. Three) Harry still buys Hedwig. I couldn't bare to get rid of her:) Four) No complaints about Sirius's profession, please! It's a major plot point! Okay, and that's it! Enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to get another one out soon!**

* * *

><p><em>Diagon Alley<em>

A week of anticipation followed Lily's coy smile. James and Harry were practically shaking with excitement. They never stopped talking about all of the different things they planned to do during their trip to London. Some of the ideas were outlandish, Lily noticed, but she let the boys have their fun.

"And I'm sure we'll see a dragon when we go to Gringotts," boasted James. "After a decade of being cooped up, we deserve a bit of excitement."

"Are there _really _dragons there, Dad?" asked Harry, his eyes as wide as an owl's. He leaned across the dining room table at which he was seated across from his Dad. He and his Dad were so into their conversation, they were almost touching noses.

"Oh, yes indeed!" exclaimed James happily. "Harry, you won't believe what you see in Diagon Alley! Your mother did a good job of recreating it upstairs, but it's even _better _with all of the hustle and bustle! Oh, you'll love it, I know you will!"

"You boys aren't excited or anything, are you?" laughed Lily, as she entered the dining room with a steaming cup of tea. She tossed back her long, red locks, and looked between James and Harry.

"We're _so _excited, Mum!" cheered Harry. "When can we go? How's the potion coming along? Will it be done soon? Did you-"

"Harry!" interrupted Lily with a chuckle. "Relax."

"Sorry," said Harry, looking at his mother a bit sheepishly. "I am just excited, is all."

"Are you?" asked Lily. "I hadn't noticed."

Harry rolled his eyes, and forced his mind to focus on the important things. "When will the potion be done, Mum?"

Lily smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "It's ready whenever you are."

Harry's eyes widened even further, and there was a beat of silence before his exclamation of, "_YES!" _He thrust his fist into the air, and did a jig around the room with his Dad. They swung each other around, and James picked his son up once again. Lily laughed at the boys' antics, before gasping as they almost knocked over her favorite vase.

"Alright, Alright!" she shouted. "Don't break anything!"

But James and Harry barely heard her. James hurriedly whispered to Harry to go to his room to get ready, before turning to his wife and asking where his potion was.

"We can't take it until we're walking out the door," explained Lily slowly. "It only lasts for an hour, the way I've made it. We'll have to replenish often."

"Is there enough to spend the day there?" asked James, concerned. "We won't want to ru-"

"James!" laughed Lily. "I've made plenty. Just go get dressed – and, er, if I was you, I would put on the largest clothes you have."

"Why's that?" asked James, wrinkling his large eyes in confusion.

"Well," chuckled Lily. "I don't think Vernon stuck with that diet…"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore arranged to have two cars from the Ministry pick up the Potters and take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Once the Potters were safely at the drop-off location, Dumbledore himself erased their memories, though the Potters didn't see that bit. Lily, who now looked like her horse-faced sister, and James, who had gained about two hundred pounds, led their son into the pub, where he was overwhelmed with the smell of brandy, meat, and body odor.<p>

"Ah!" shouted a man behind the bar. Harry glanced over at him. He was a tall man, with large eyes and a big gut. He was smiling at him and his parents. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!" he continued. "What'll you folks be needing?"

"Entrance to Diagon Alley," said Harry's father coolly, thrilled at the opportunity to converse with another human being.

"Right!" said the man jovially. The man then turned to Harry. "This your first year at Hogwarts, son?"

Harry smiled politely, and said, "Yes, sir!"

"Wha's your name?" he pressed on.

Harry smiled happily for a moment before replying, "Harry Potter."

Any conversations that had been going on before Harry said his name immediately ceased. It seemed that everyone in the entire pub was staring at him. It was at least two minutes before anyone said anything at all. And then-

Harry was immediately swarmed by an ocean of people. They crowded him, just to get a chance to touch his hair or shake his hand. They hastily introduced themselves, and thanked him one after the other. Harry knew that there would be some sort of reaction to his name, but never in a million years could he have imagined that so many people wanted to meet him.

"Alrigh', Alrigh'!" shouted the man behind the bar. "Give the boy some room, huh? GIVE THE BOY SOME ROOM! C'MON, MOVE IT! LET HIM THROUGH!"

Harry, James, and Lily smiled gratefully to the man before heading to the back of the pub, where a more-than-helpful employee of the pub showed them the way into Diagon Alley. As the bricks slowly spread apart, Harry braced himself for what he knew would be the best day in his entire life.

* * *

><p>"Harry, look!" whispered Lily enthusiastically. "That's Florean Florescue's Ice Cream Parlour! It has the best ice cream in all of Wizarding Britain!"<p>

"And over there is Gambol and Japes!" whispered James happily. "It's not nearly as good as Zonko's in Hogsmeade, but it'll get the job done, certainly, until you're thirteen!"

"James!" hissed Lily in James's ear. "Do _not _encourage him!"

Harry laughed. He and his parents had only been in Diagon Alley for three minutes, yet they were already more excited than he was. They had to whisper whatever they said to him, since they were supposed to be portraying Muggles, and Muggles didn't know about things in Diagon Alley. But it was all worth it; Harry was finally getting to do something that normal wizards did with their parents when they were going off to school.

A lot of other Hogwarts students were there, too, though Harry obviously knew none of them. Some of them – probably the Muggle-borns who didn't know his name – smiled at him politely in passing, while others just stared at him – or rather, the scar on his forehead. But Harry pretended not to notice. _Nothing _could spoil his good mood!

"What shall we start with, then?" asked Harry excitedly, looking between his parents. He snickered a bit at their appearances – he was sure that if he really _had _been raised by his Aunt and Uncle, he never would have been able to keep a straight face at what they looked like.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies!" recommended James eagerly.

"No." said Lily flatly. Seeing the heartbroken look on her husband's face, she elaborated her point. "We have to get the _essentials _first. Besides, first-years _never _make the House teams. Let's save that for later. I _promise _we'll go there, but not first."

"Fine." Grumbled James. "We'll start with the wand, then. That'll probably take longest anyway. Might as well get it out of the way."

* * *

><p>Ollivander's Wand Shop was a small, shabby little place. It didn't look nearly as fine and wonderful as Harry's parents had told him. There was only one display in the window, a shabby looking wand on a purple pillow. The inside wasn't much better, either. There was a desk in the middle of a cramped, dark room, and a small chair in the corner. The room itself had shelves upon shelves of long, thin boxes, which Harry guessed held the wands. Mr. Ollivander was nowhere to be found.<p>

"HELLO?" bellowed James. "ANYONE HOME?"

For a moment, Harry thought that no one _was _there. But then, the shuffling of feet could be heard, and Mr. Ollivander emerged from a back room.

"Ah!" shouted he. "Hello! Good afternoon, good afternoon!" Then, Mr. Ollivander took one look at Harry, and smiled. "Ah yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." Mr. Ollivander came closer to Harry, as if to inspect him, and continued. "You have your mother's eyes." From behind him, Harry knew that Lily was smiling proudly. "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of wallow. Nice wand for charm work."

"How does he _remember _that?" James whispered furiously to Lily, who simply shrugged.

"Your father, on the other hand," said Mr. Ollivander, who hadn't heard James's whisper. "-favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"Oh, really?" asked James, trying to sound mildly interested.

Mr. Ollivander looked up, as if he had just realized that two others had accompanied Harry. "You must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle – Mr. Ollivander, at your service." Mr. Ollivander offered his hand first to James, then to Lily. Both smiled politely, and Harry stifled a laugh. He knew that his _real _Aunt and Uncle would have spit on Mr. Ollivander's shoes – had they even accompanied Harry to Diagon Alley at all.

"Thank you so much for assisting my s-nephew today," stammered Lily, blushing as she lied. Unlike James, Lily had never even been a _decent _liar. "We really don't know what we're doing."

Mr. Ollivander smiled kindly at Lily, and said, "It is my greatest honor to help the savior of the Wizarding world."

It was quiet for a moment, before Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together, and said, "Now, then! Why don't we get started! Mr. Potter, stand over there, and my tape measurer will get started. Which is your wand arm?"

"My right." Said Harry as he smiled. Mr. Ollivander nodded, and an enchanted measurer began to measure Harry in all of the oddest places. While it was taking measurements, Mr. Ollivander was selecting various boxes from the shelves, speaking as he did so.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter." _I know. _"We use unicorn hairs," _As I've been told. _"phoenix tail feathers," _That's what my Dad said. _"and the heartstrings of dragons." _Fascinating. _"No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." _Like when I tried to charm my Mum's tea cup with my Dad's wand. There was tea everywhere. Mum wasn't too happy, of course, but Dad got a good laugh. And then my Mum hit him on the back of the head. It _was _rather funny._

"That will do," said Mr. Ollivander mildly, and the tape measurer fell to the floor as it was in the middle of measuring in between Harry's nostrils. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Mahogany and unicorn hair. Eight inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave."

Harry took the wand, and expertly gave it a nice, sharp wave. The light above him flickered a bit, but that might just have been because it was old. Otherwise, it was rather disappointing. Sighing, Harry handed the wand back to the wand maker, who handed him another.

"Quite alright, quite alright," he said routinely. "Try this one – Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry took the wand, and was in the middle of raising it for a better look when Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes – how was he supposed to find his wand if he couldn't even wave it? But he decided to leave it to the professional, and took another wand from Mr. Ollivander's wrinkly old hand.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and three quarter inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Said Mr. Ollivander eagerly. He gave Harry an encouraging smile as the boy lifted the wand into the air. He waved it and – surprise, surprise – nothing happened. Harry did this with about thirteen more wands, but he had no luck at all with any of them. While he was becoming rather annoyed, Mr. Ollivander seemed to be becoming happier and happier with each wand that didn't work. Harry didn't need to look at his parents to know that they were becoming impatient, too. If this wand-finding thing didn't hurry up, they'd soon have to excuse themselves to replenish their Polyjuice.

"Tricky customer, eh?" laughed Mr. Ollivander. Harry gave a tight smile, but the shopkeeper didn't seem to see it. "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry practically snatched the wand from Mr. Ollivander's hands. The moment he did, he felt a warmth in his fingertips. He didn't even need to wave it to know – he just _knew. _This was his wand. He waved it around a bit anyway, and tiny sparks of red and gold (Gryffindor colors, as his father had once told him) flew from the end of it. Harry smiled broadly, and turned to face his parents. They smiled happily for their son, and then all three Potters turned to face Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh, bravo!" he shouted. "Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious."

"What's curious?" asked Harry eagerly. "That it took so long to find the right match?"

"_Harry,_" chastised Lily, giving her son a disapproving glare. Harry flinched a bit.

But Mr. Ollivander smiled at Lily. "Oh, not to worry, not to worry…no, I expected it would take a while to find a match for you, Mr. Potter…unique wand for a unique wizard, you know. But you see, I remember every wand I've ever sold."

"_Ever_?" asked Harry, his eyes wide.

Mr. Ollivander nodded solemnly. "Every single one. And it so happens tha the phoenix feather whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why its brother gave you that scar."

Harry stared at Mr. Ollivander. "You mean to say…that…that _Voldemort's _wand has the same core as mine?"

Mr. Ollivander gasped, and his eyes widened. "Do not speak his name!" he insisted. Harry knew that behind him, his Dad was rolling his eyes, and Harry resisted the urge to do the same thing. Instead, Harry lamely mumbled, "Sorry," and let Mr. Ollivander continue from there.

* * *

><p>His parents paid for his wand (claiming they had already swapped their Muggle money for gold) and thanked Mr. Ollivander. Together, the small family walked back out into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.<p>

"Do you two need more potion?" asked Harry curiously.

"Already take care of, son." Said James, showing Harry the flask that was around his neck. "We're set for the day. It's you we need to worry about, today. Where to next, Lily?"

"The Magical Menagerie is over there," said Lily, pointing to a shop just across the street. "We can get Harry his owl."

"Brilliant!" smiled Harry. "Let's go!"

It was nearly four o' clock, and Harry and his parents had been to nearly every shop in Diagon Alley. At the Magical Menagerie, Harry had picked out a snowy white owl, which he called "Hedwig". They had also stopped at Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and Twilfitts and Tatting's to get Harry his clothes for the school year. They'd stopped back for the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at about one o'clock, and then had gone to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to get Harry his Potion ingredients.

"What else do you need, Harry?" asked James, as they exited the telescope shop with a brand new telescope for Harry to study Astronomy with.

"One Size 2 Pewter Cauldron," Harry read off his list. "And then I'll need quill, ink, and parchment…we've already gotten all the books from Flourish and Blott's, haven't we?"

Lily nodded.

"I'll go get Harry his Cauldron," offered James. "Harry, why don't you go…socialize. You _never _get to leave the house. Make some friends. Lily, why don't you come with me? Harry will be alright."

"But _James_-" insisted Lily, looking back to her son.

"He'll be fine." Swore James. "Won't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded eagerly, and smiled at his mother. "I won't go further than the Apothecary – I promise."

"Well," sighed Lily. "Alright, but just for a bit. We'll get your quills and things while we're gone. I love you."

"I love you, too." Laughed Harry. And then, Lily and James entered Poltage's Cauldron Shop, and Harry was alone.

Just as he turned around to figure out where he was about to go, Harry ran head-first into a girl.

"Oh, sorry!" she said hastily, bending down to pick up the books that she dropped. "That was my fault, I had too many books in front of me, and I-"

"It's okay," laughed Harry, bending down to help the girl pick her books up. "I'm Harry."

"Hermione," the girl chuckled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," said Harry, turning on the Potter charm he'd learned from his Dad. As the two young kids stood back up, Harry got a good look at Hermione. She seemed to be overwhelmed by Diagon Alley – that, and the fact that was dressed in Muggle clothing, led Harry to come to the conclusion that she was Muggle-born. She had frizzy brown hair, and warm brown eyes. But that smile – that smile, on her face – made her seem kind and friendly.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, as well?" asked Hermione happily.

"Yeah," said Harry, running a hand through his hair. "First year."

"Me, too!" said Hermione excitedly. "I plan to read all about the school before we get there – since my parents aren't magical, I need to learn all I can, you know? I don't want to seem stupid because I'll have no idea what's going on. I want to learn everything there is to know about Hogwarts!"

Harry laughed – it was nice to talk to someone his own age for once. "Don't worry. I'm sure you're not going to be the only Muggle-born there."

"Are your parents magical?" asked Hermione curiously, that smile still on her face.

"They-" but Harry stopped himself. He was getting so into the conversation, he almost forgot his cover story. He had to keep it cool – he was Harry Potter, after all. "They were." He finally said. "They died when I was a baby. I live with my Aunt and Uncle – they're Muggles."

"Oh." Hermione's face fell, and she looked ready to cry. "Oh, I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, smiling at Hermione. "It's okay, you didn't know. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Is that your owl?" asked Harry, gesturing to the tawny brown owl whose cage Hermione was grasping.

"Oh, yes," smiled Hermione sheepishly. "His name's Heathcliffe – you know, like from _Wuthering Heights._ What's _your _owl's name?"

"Hedwig." Smiled Harry. "Send me a letter, when you get the chance. We'll keep in touch before we get to school."

"Okay!" smiled Hermione. Then, her face fell. "But I don't know how."

"It's easy," assured Harry. "Just give the letter to your owl, and tell him to give it to Harry Potter. He'll find the way – owls are…smart."

"Okay!" said Hermione.

"Hermione!" someone shouted.

"Oh, I've got to go! But it was nice meeting you, Harry Potter!" said Hermione.

Harry was still smiling when he said, "Nice to meet you too, Hermione."

"Looks like someone is making friends." came a man's voice from behind Harry. Harry was expecting to turn around to see the fat body of his uncle, but instead, he was faced with a tall, thin man. He had stylish black hair, and kind gray eyes. He was smiling broadly, and holding a cauldron of supplies. There was a beat of silence before Harry realized who was before him.

Harry grinned from ear to ear as he realized, "Sirius."

Harry knew that it should have been very bad that his godfather was there (what was he doing there?) but he didn't care. He'd heard all the stories – he'd even spoken to him once through his dad's old mirror. But he never realized how much he'd craved the meeting between himself and Sirius until Sirius was standing right in front of him. Without even a moment of hesitation, Harry ran into Sirius's stunned arms, and got a hug from his godfather for the first time in his life.

"Harry," he murmured, squeezing his godson for all he was worth.

"What are you doing here?" Harry mumbled.

"Getting ready for the school year," said Sirius nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts there. They had originally offered the job to Remus Lupin – a great friend of mine and y-your Dad's, you know – but the Ministry refused his application since he's…well, anyway, they offered it to me since I'm…_familiar _with the Dark Arts, and I've been teaching there ever since. But enough of me – Harry, it's so _amazing _to finally meet you!" said Sirius sincerely, still hugging Harry. He finally let go, and looked Harry in the eye. "Merlin, you have your mother's eyes."

Harry smiled broadly as he said, "So I've been told."

"Harry? Harry, where are you?"

Harry cringed as his mother's voice floated to him. He and Sirius both turned around to face who Sirius believed was Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. But Harry knew that they were in fact facing his parents, Lily and James Potter, whom Sirius believed had been dead for ten years. Sirius stood up and took Harry's hand as they walked towards Harry's relatives. When they got close enough to Lily and James that they could tell who Harry was walking with, Harry could see them tense up.

"You must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle," said Sirius kindly, releasing Harry's hand. "I'm his godfather, Sirius. It's nice to meet you. And I'm sure that you're taking care of my godson?"

At first, Lily and James didn't respond at all. They simply stared at their old friend, as if trying to memorize his face. Finally, Lily broke the silence by saying, "O-Of course we are. It's nice to meet you, Sirius."

James didn't speak at all. He wasn't sure he could. After all these years here he was, standing in front of Sirius, his best friend. It took everything in him not to run and hug Padfoot, but he knew that he couldn't do that. And in that moment, James had never hated anyone more than he hated Albus Dumbledore. It was all Dumbledore's fault that James had to lie to his blood-brother. It was Dumbledore's fault that Harry had never had a friend in his life. It was Dumbledore's fault that they could never leave their home. It was _all _Dumbledore. James was seething and filling with rage as Lily continued the small talk with Sirius, and Harry risked a glance at his Dad. He could see how much pain he was in, even if he _was _in disguise. His eyes were filled with pain, and Harry's heart heaved with sorrows.

"Well, I best be off." Said Sirius after a moment. "Again, a pleasure to meet you both. And I'll see you soon, Harry?"

Harry looked up to Sirius, and smiled. "Yeah! I'll see you in class _Professor_!"

Sirius laughed, messed up Harry's hair for a moment, and then walked away. It wasn't another five minutes until James actually spoke.

"Merlin." He breathed.

"I'm so sorry." Murmured Lily, putting a soothing hand on the small of her husband's back.

"He teaches at Hogwarts now, Dad." Explained Harry. "I'll get to see him a lot. I'll have to be careful, won't I?"

James looked down at the innocent expression on his son's face, and glared internally at Dumbledore. "I think I'm going to have a little chat with Dumbledore," he said angrily. "With any luck, Harry, there will be no _need _for you to be careful. Sirius will know the truth before the week is up."

* * *

><p>James, Lily, and Harry were having dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. James had calmed down a bit from earlier, and they'd just been served a delicious looking meal. Of course, anything would have looked delicious to Harry in that moment – he was so hungry, he swore he could have eaten some of the rather nasty looking Potion's ingredients he'd bought from Slug and Jiggers.<p>

"But _Mum_," came a whine from behind the Potters. "Dad promised we could at least _look _in Quality Quidditch-"

"Arthur!" came a snappy woman's voice. "_Why _would you promise him that? You know right well that we can't – "

"It was just to look, Molly, honest!" said a man.

Harry looked up from his dinner, and met the eyes of a red-haired boy at the table right across from his. The boy was sitting there with five other children, all with equally red hair. All of them had freckles, which they had obviously inherited from the red-haired man and woman sitting with them. The boy looked sadly at Harry, and then turned back to the argument he was having with his parents.

"Mum!" came two voices at the same time. Harry looked up again at the red-haired family. The two voices that were speaking belonged to a pair of twins – both of them boys. They had a mischievous glint in their eyes, the same glint Harry recognized all too well. It was the same glint that his father had in his eyes, and Harry sensed pranksters.

"Yes, what is it?" the boys' Mum snapped.

"Could we just-"

"-take a peak-"

"In Gambol and Japes?"

"No." said their mother immediately. "We've finished our school shopping for the day. It's dinner, then home. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The five children said monotonously at the same time. The woman nodded sternly, and then went back to her dinner, which was already half-eaten. The boy Harry had originally made eye contact with looked up at him again, and this time, smiled.

"Hey Mum," Harry whispered. "I think I'm going to go over there and talk to that boy."

"Where, did?" asked Lily sweetly. Harry pointed to the red-head across from them, and Lily smiled. "Why I believe that's the Weasley family, Harry. Quite a nice bunch, too."

"Yes, go talk to them, Harry." Said James. "That'd be a nice group to get to know."

Now instilled with confidence, Harry nodded, and smiled. The red-haired boy – seeing that Harry was about to come over – excused himself from his table, and met him in the middle.

"Hello!" he said brightly. "Going off to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yeah!" smiled Harry. "First year. You?"

"Same." Smiled the boy. He held out his hand for Harry to shake. "Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Unlike Hermione, Ron _did _know who Harry was. His eyes widened, and he stammered out, "Y-You're Harry Potter? Blimey, that's amazing! Is it true, then? Do you really have the, the, the scar?"

Harry smiled broadly, and pushed his bangs aside to let Ron see the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Ron smiled brightly, and said, "Wicked."

"Are you excited to go off to school?" asked Harry, trying to get Ron to focus on something _other _than him.

"I suppose," Ron shrugged. "With five older brothers to live up to, it's not going to be easy."

"_Five _older brothers?" gaped Harry, widening his eyes.

"Unfortunately," said Ron, unenthusiastically. He rolled his eyes, but smiled again at Harry. "This isn't my day. Mum wouldn't let me look at _anything _in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and I was in the loo when my family ordered their food, so my brother Fred ordered me this disgusting _thing_…"

"Would you like a Red Vine, then?" asked Harry, hoping to brighten Ron's day just a bit.

**(I've been watching WAAAAY too much AVPS. I couldn't resist ;) ) **

"What's that?" asked Ron, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Muggle sweet," shrugged Harry. "My Aunt likes them. I have one here, if you want it." Harry retrieved the red stick of licorice from his pocket, and handed it to his new friend. His Mum loved Red Vines – she had made Harry try them at a young age, and he quickly became just as enamored with the treat as she was. His Dad, on the other hand, couldn't stand them.

Ron took the Red Vine, smiled, and ate it. He smiled in approval, and Harry heard his Dad calling him back to finish his dinner.

"Well, I gotta go," sighed Harry. "Owl me before school. We'll keep in touch."

"Sure!" said Ron. "See you around, Harry!"

"See you around, Ron!"

* * *

><p><strong>And next chapter, we head off for Platform 9 and 34! I hope you guys liked the chapter - it was so fun to write! If you read, PLEASE review! Reading reviews honestly makes my night. Fifteen reviews is pretty good for only two chapters, but I'd love to see more! And it doesn't matter if you don't have an account - Anonymous Reviews is turned on! Okay, that's all for today! :) Thanks for reading!**

**~marauderette-47**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret**

**A Re-Write of the Harry Potter Series**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own the series, characters, or any lines quoted directly from the books. I am making no money from this creation. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Please don't sue!:)**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait! I was having major writer's block for the chapter, and I've been sick the last week:/ but I've got it out now! Let me know your thoughts on it! I love the positive feedback I've been getting for this story, and I hope to see even more of it! So without further adieu, here's Chapter Three! Oh, and by the way, I've been reading 'Summer Lovin' by LindseyPotterWeasleyBlack - if you haven't read it, you totally should! It's SO addictive!**

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter! It's much more of a filler, really, so the next one will be MUCH longer, I solomnely swear!**

* * *

><p><em>The Hogwarts Express<em>

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I do hope this letter makes it to you. I told Heathcliff to give it to you, but honestly, I felt a bit silly doing so. I never thought of owls as particularly bright creatures. But on another note, I've done a bit of reading, and didn't realize how many books you're in! It's all about Harry Potter for at least three chapters in __The Rise and Fall of Dark Lords, __and there's twenty-four pages worth of a biography on you in __The Greatest Wizards Who Have Ever Lived.__ But I don't mind – I didn't become your friend knowing about your fame, and I'll stay your friend knowing about it now. I'm so excited for Hogwarts – aren't you? We'll get to meet so many witches and wizards, and be taught by some of the greatest Professors of our time! Albus Dumbledore sounds truly fascinating, don't you think?_

_If this letter didn't reach you, then I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September 1. But if it did, write me back soon! It's nice to know a wizard my age. Hope to hear from you,_

_Hermione_

Harry read the letter from his new friend once again. He was sitting on his bed, with all of his schoolbooks scattered around him. But he didn't feel much like looking in them – between his parents, he knew most of the material anyways. He'd just _tell _everyone he read them.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope Errol's gotten this to the right person – he's a ruddy stupid bird, really. I'm glad I met you at the Leaky Cauldron – even though I've grown up in a wizarding family, I don't know a lot of wizards my age. Though I do have a rat…Scabbers. But he's not much brighter than Errol, to be honest._

_I'm getting excited for term to start – really, I just want to get out of my house. With so many siblings, it's hard to concentrate on anything. Fred and George (they're the twins) are always thinking up new pranks in their room, so it's a rare day when you don't hear an explosion. And Percy (my obnoxious older brother) is even more annoying than usual._

_But enough about me. What's going on with you? Write back,_

_Ron_

Harry had also received a letter from Ron Weasley. He couldn't believe his luck – he hadn't even boarded the Hogwarts Express yet, and he already had two friends. Harry smiled – Ron and Hermione seemed really nice, and they were _both _first years. Harry just hoped they'd all be sorted into the same house (preferably Gryffindor). But to be honest, Hermione seemed to be more 'Ravenclaw' in Harry's opinion. But he and Ron might be in Gryffindor, so at least he'd know _someone._

"Reading the letters _again, _son?" chuckled James as he entered Harry's room.

Harry grinned, and shoved the letters into the top drawer of his nightstand. "I'm just excited," he said. "Term starts _tomorrow, _and I just want to get there already – know what I mean, dad?"

James sighed, and sat next to Harry on his bed. The light of the moon shone through the windows, and illuminated the streets outside of the quiet house of the Potters. No one walking in the cool night air could even see the house – it had been under the Fidelius Charm for a decade, and Dumbledore was the best Secret-Keeper there was. James knew exactly how Harry felt – Harry wanted to leave, and see his friends. James wanted to do the exact same thing.

"I know exactly how you feel," mumbled James. Then, he met Harry's eyes, and said, "But that's not why I came in here – I came to give you something."

"And what's that?" asked Harry curiously, scooting closer to his father.

"A little present," smiled James. "But you're not to tell your mother – she'd slaughter me."

"I won't," swore Harry eagerly.

"Okay then," laughed James, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out what seemed to be a pile of parchment.

"Dad," moaned Harry. "We already _bought _parchment."

"This isn't just parchment, son," said James. "Watch – I solemnly swear that I am up to know good."

As soon as the spell was said, ink began to spiral from the edges of the parchment, and words began to form. Harry squinted in the dim light at the paper, and gasped at the print on the top of the page.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs _

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"But dad," breathed Harry. "I thought you lot lost the map in your seventh year!"

"We did," said James as he grinned sideways. "Had to do _something _in my eons of spare time here – I wanted to have it done by the time _you _went off to Hogwarts. I didn't reckon we'd be in hiding this long, but I wanted to be prepared, you know?"

"You mean you made _another _one?" gasped Harry. "By _yourself_?"

James grinned proudly, and nodded. "Might not be as good as the first one – Moony was an expert with the Charm work. But Pads and I, we were quite clever at Hogwarts – I knew I could manage this."

"Oh, dad!" exclaimed Harry. James dropped the map so he could catch Harry as he flung himself into his arms. "This is the coolest present _ever_! Thank you _so _much!"

"But don't forget," said James sternly. "Do _not _tell Lily."

"I won't!" grinned Harry. "Oh, yes, yes! My very own Marauder's Map! YES!"

"Just remember something Harry," whispered James. "The Map isn't the only secret we had – the Marauders were known as infamous mischief-makers, but sometimes, it was even more than that. We had a bond – a brotherhood. We loved each other like family. We did things for each other – things that weren't what others would call 'good'. But you have to remember, that playing by the rules isn't always the right thing to do. When you're as close with your friends as I was with the Marauders, you'll understand what I mean. You'd do _anything _for them. You think you've heard all the stories, but I haven't even scratched the surface. There are things that I haven't told you – there are some things that even your _mother _doesn't know. But if you ever find out what any of these things are, please promise that you won't think any differently of me."

"Do you mean like when all _four_ of you became Animagi for fun, dad?" asked Harry innocently.

James sighed, and said almost inaudibly, "That's exactly what I'm talking about." And he left the room.

* * *

><p>The hustle and bustle of King's Cross Station on September 1 caused Harry to almost lose sight of his parents twice. They were under the influence of Polyjuice Potion once again, and the three were standing in front of the brick wall that would take Harry to the shining Hogwarts Express. The Potters were seemingly having a hard time with goodbye.<p>

"Do you have everything?" asked Lily again. "Your clothes, _all _of your books, Hedwig?"

"I've got everything," assured Harry, nodding his head. He gave his dad a special look, and said, _"Everything._"

"Write us as much as you want, sweetheart," continued Lily, oblivious to the look that was being shared by her son and her husband. "We'll answer right away, I promise. Oh, we're going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you, too," said Harry genuinely. "But I'll be back for holidays before you know it – be happy for me, mum. I'm finally getting to get out into the world – and make friends."

"I know," sighed Lily as she began to cry. "I just won't know what to do with myself, Harry."

"You'll be fine, mum." assured Harry. "You did have a life before me."

James smirked, and Lily rolled her eyes. "You are far too much like your father." she mumbled at Harry.

"I love you both," said Harry genuinely, looking between his parents. "Always."

"We love you, too, darling." said Lily, pressing her hankerchief to her mouth as she began to cry. "So much."

"We love you, son." said James, winking at Harry.

Lily and James consumed Harry in the biggest hug of his life, and kept murmuring how much they loved him and how proud they were. Finally – at quarter to twelve – Harry went between Platform 9 and Platform 10, and faced the large, red train for the first time in his life. It was just as marvelous and grand as his parents had always told him, and Harry climbed aboard to find Ron and Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Ron, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Ron."<p>

"Pleasure."

"Same."

This wasn't exactly what Harry had been hoping for. In his dreams, he had boarded the Hogwarts Express eagerly, found Ron and Hermione right away, and everyone hit it off and became best friends. But Ron and Hermione were proving difficult, as they didn't seem to have much patience with one another, though neither had a problem with Harry.

"So…" said Harry, trailing off. "Er, where do you suppose you'll be sorted?"

"Gryffindor," said Ron immediately. "That's where everyone in my family's been sorted so far. I'm sure I'll be next. What about you, Harry?"

"Um," Harry pretended to think for a moment, remembering that he was supposed to have been raised by Muggles. "Probably Gryffindor, as well. I sure wouldn't want to be in Slytherin."

"That's such a stereotype," sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Not _everyone _in Slytherin is evil."

"Sure," scoffed Ron. "And not _everyone _in Ravenclaw is a know-it-all. And I'm sure that's where _you'll _be sorted, Herman?"

"Ron," sighed Harry, trying to stop the oncoming fight in its tracks. But it was no use.

"_Excuse _me?" demanded Hermione. "It's _Hermione. _And I'd _much _rather be in Ravenclaw with the 'know-it-alls' than in Gryffindor with an insufferable dunderhead like you!"

"A dunderhead, am I?" snorted Ron. "Great comeback, really."

"Stop arguing, _please_." Pleaded Harry. He couldn't take it if any part of his new life was ruined, and that included his new friends not getting along. He wanted everything to be perfect – he deserved it, didn't he? After all the years he spent cooped up with only his parents for company, didn't he deserve to have something great for _once_?

"Sorry, Harry," mumbled Hermione. She met Harry's eyes, and continued quite emotionally, "I know how hard this must be for you. Starting school without your parents and all. And I know you must want things to be perfect for once. We're not meaning to ruin it – _are _we, Ronald?"

_Wow, _thought Harry. _She pretty much hit the nail on the head._

"Thanks." Beamed Harry, smiling.

"Right," said Ron sheepishly. "Sorry mate."

"What is _that_?" asked Hermione suddenly, pointing to the worm sticking out of Ron's pocket. "Just _why_ do you have a worm in your pocket?"

"S'not a _worm_," grumbled Ron. "It's my rat."

Ron yanked on the worm, which was attached the body of an enormous gray rat. It sniffed a bit in protest as Ron outed it, but remained still. "Scabbers. Been in my family for ten bloody years if you can believe it!"

**("In fact, I think my parents found him the same night your parents died! Weird, right?" Oh, Starkid ) **

"That's an awfully long life for a common garden rat," said Hermione thoughtfully, cringing away from the rodent. "I prefer felines and birds, myself."

**(By the way, I know Peter is already dead. Just keep reading.) **

"Couldn't tell by the way you're so scared of a little rat," scoffed Ron, rolling his eyes.

An hour later, things weren't much better in Harry's compartment. While Ron and Hermione were _more _than happy to start seperate conversations with Harry, they couldn't seem to stand each other. Eventually, the compartment lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, which was broken by the sound of Ron's stomach letting out a tremendous growl.

"Are we _there _yet?" he grumbled. "I'm _starving._"

"I think I hear the candy lady coming," said Harry. "We'll get something to eat."

"Candy from the trolley? Candy from the trolley?"

"Doesn't that voice sound a bit masculine for a candy lady?" whispered Hermione in confusion. Harry shrugged, and waited eagerly for the trolley to make it to their compartment. Finally, the squealing wheels screeched to a stop, and Harry had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He knew his dad would have a _field _day with this.

"Don't you _dare _laugh," said Sirius Black menacingly, glaring at his godson.

"Why are you in an _apron_, Sirius?" bellowed Harry, throwing his head back in an enormous laugh.

"S'not funny," mumbled Sirius. "Ol' Doris thought she'd retire her duty this year, and _someone _has to sell these things." Sirius then picked up a licorice wand, and stuffed it in his mouth. "Besides," he said between chews. "I get free stuff."

"Who are you?" asked Ron, as he put his rat away.

"Sirius Black," Harry answered. "My godfather. Though I suppose it's _Professor _Black now, isn't it _sir?_"

Sirius rolled his eyes, and asked, "Do you want something or not?"

"What subject do you teach, Professor?" asked Hermione eagerly. Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry had to resist the urge to.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Sirius happily. "And that is a _much _better class than Potions – let no one tell you otherwise, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Smirked Harry. Sirius stared at him for a moment as though he'd seen a ghost, then wheeled his cart away far more quickly than he had wheeled it in.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron. "I didn't even get anything!"

"I don't know," said Harry, wrinkling his brows together. "I just don't know."

* * *

><p>"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way to the boats!"<p>

Harry had known Hagrid his entire life. He flooed to the Potters' once a month for supper. And it was Hagrid's bellowing voice that he heard above all others as he got off the train with Ron and Hermione. He resisted the urge to say "hello" to the half-giant, and went to stand towards the back of the great crowd of first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" said Hagrid eagerly. "Firs' years take these here boats to the castle. Follow me. No more than three to a boat, mind you! Don't want none of yahs sinkin' into the Black Lake."

"Yeah," smirked someone in front of Harry. "Wouldn't want to get eaten by the Giant Squid now, would we?"

Harry took a deep breath, and followed Ron onto a boat. Together, Ron, Harry, and Hermione set off to Hogwarts for the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>And the drama unfolds! I'll try to come out with the next chapter really soon - I wonder how the sortings will change this time round? ;) Let me know if you have any suggestions for that! Anyways, that's it for today! Review!<strong>

**~marauderette-47**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret**

**A Re-Write of the Harry Potter Series**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own the series, characters, or any lines quoted directly from the books. I am making no money from this creation. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Please don't sue!:)**

**Author's Note: I'm back! This chappy was so much fun to write! I appriciate all of your positive feedback, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please keep reading, please keep reviewing, and keep on keeping on!**

* * *

><p><em>The Sorting<em>

"James, please, don't do this! I just don't think that this is a-"

James sighed mid-stride, and turned to face his wife. They were now standing face to face in their large dining room. They had just returned from dropping their son off at King's Cross Station a little over an hour before, so the Polyjuice Potion had worn off. And now, James had the idea ingrained into his head that he was going to go to Hogwarts and force Dumbledore to tell Sirius and Remus the truth.

"Lily," said James in a tortured moan. "You don't understand-"

"What don't I understand?" snapped Lily. "I've been here just as long as you!"

"They weren't your brothers!" shouted James, angry tears welling in his hazel eyes. He ran a coarse hand through his disheveled black hair, and tried to even his breathing as he continued to vent. "You heart didn't break when Hagrid told you the way they behaved after we died! You don't lie awake night after night missing them! They were family to me! Every day that they don't know the truth is just another day they could be forgetting me!"

James strode forward to Lily, and placed both hands on her shoulders. He was already crying when he finished his rant with, "Do you realize that if they find out the truth about us from anyone _but _us, they'll hate me?"

And with that last sorry statement hanging between them, James turned away from his wife and headed to the fireplace. He threw a large handfull of Floo powder into the flames, which then roared an emerald green. He said, perhaps a bit too loudly, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!", and then stepped into the fire. Meanwhile, Lily was sinking to her knees, hot tears pouring down her face.

Of course Lily understood how James felt! She'd been in the same situation as he had, and she had loved Sirius and Remus, too! Did he really think that it didn't _kill_ her inside every time they reminisced about the way things once were? So many nights she stayed awake, wishing to just go outside and be free. Usually, she admonished such thoughts, because she felt like an awful person every time she thought them. She and her family were safe, protected more than anyone else in the wizarding world from the remaining Death Eaters. Shouldn't she be grateful, shouldn't she be happy?

She didn't know. All that she _did _know was that she had to stop James from doing something stupid. But then again, that wouldn't be the first time, would it?

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,<em>

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the memories the hat's song had invoked. Cold winter nights, spent relaxing in front of the fireplace in sleeping bags. His dad would sing him to sleep with goofy, made up versions of the sorting hat's song. Harry felt a sudden pang in his chest when he realized that _this _was the longest he had ever been away from his parents. It left him feeling almost hollow inside, but it was soon replaced with the warm glow of new friends and a godfather surrounding him.

Harry looked up at the staff table, and avoided the watching eyes of Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Harry wasn't too pleased with the elderly wizard right now - after all the pain and suffering his parents had been through (not to mention Sirius, Remus, and himself) it was understandable. Harry didn't see why Dumbledore had so much say in the course of his life - it wasn't _Dumbledore's _life, was it?

The eyes Harry _did _meet were the sparkling grey ones of Sirius Black. They were filled with joy and merth, but also an unforgettable sadness, that Harry was sure was there due to the 'death' of his father. Harry didn't like seeing Sirius so upset - he hoped that during his time at Hogwarts, he could make Sirius's eyes sparkle again. In the meantime, he would just have to settle for getting to actually know the man who his father regarded as his best mate.

"Harry," whispered Hermione, looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered back, turning his face away from Sirius.

"I'm," Hermione sighed, and took a deep breath before blurting, "I'm nervous!"

"What are you nervous about?" laughed Harry. "I know you won't be in Slytherin, so you'll be fine!"

"But what if...what if we're not in the same house?" asked Hermione, panic-stricken. "Harry, you're the only friend I've got here."

"It'll be okay." said Harry, smiling a reassuring grin at the worrying brunette. "You'll see. Everything will be just fine."

"Can't believe all we have to do is try on a bloody hat," mumbled Ron from Harry's other side. "Fred was going on about wrestling a troll."

"You said Fred's lied to you before," chuckled Harry. "Why would you take _anything _he says seriously?"

Ron shrugged, and turned to smile at Harry. "Ready, mate?"

"Ready."

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall loudly. Harry couldn't _wait _to be in one of McGonagall's classes - she had once been his parents' favorite teacher. His dad told him all about how he and the other Marauders had fondly referred to the strict old woman as 'Minnie', and Harry was hoping for the opportunity to bring the nickname back. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry completely tuned out of who was being sorted where. He didn't really care - until McGonagall called, "Granger, Hermione!", that is.

Hermione nervously went up, and cringed as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After no more than three seconds, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned. "Great. Just great. Gonna be stuck with _that _one for a while."

"She's not that bad Ron," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "Give her a chance."

Ron looked up at Harry with disbelieving eyes. "You _really _think there's a chance we could even _tolerate _each other?"

Harry shrugged. "She'll put up the effort if you will."

"Potter, Harry!"

Had the other children gone up so quickly? Harry shrugged, and jogged to the stool, where McGonagall awaited him. She placed the Sorting Hat ontop of his mop of hair (identical to that of his father's) and the Hat began to whisper in his ear.

"Hm..." said the Hat. "Difficult...yes, quite difficult...plenty of courage, I see, and a thirst for academics, just as your mother before you, eh?"

_I'm not really much of a Ravenclaw._ smirked Harry in response.

"No...you're not, are you?" chuckled the hat's small voice. "I see that you have a knack for attracting trouble - rather like your father. And like your parents before you, I guess it'll be - GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause, and Harry heard Ron's twin brothers shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry turned around, and saw Sirius beaming at him - rather like his own father would have had he been present. Sirius caught Harry's eye, and winked at him, pride momentarily erasing the sadness from his eyes. Harry grinned back, and went to his House table, where Hermione was still clapping merrily.

"Oh, Harry!" she shouted jovially, throwing her arms around Harry in a bone-crushing hug. It was the first time Harry had been hugged by someone besides a parent or Sirius, and he liked the way it felt. It felt welcoming - it felt like home. And that's what Hogwarts would have to be now - home.

Ron (unsurprisingly) made Gryffindor as well, and sat down in between Harry and a pudgy boy called Neville Longbottom. Harry knew that Neville was the child of two of his parents' old friends (Alice and Frank) but he knew that he couldn't tell Neville he knew that. He wasn't supposed to know anything about anyone from Hogwarts - and that's when it really dawned on Harry how difficult this acting job was going to be for him. He was about to be put to the ultimate test.

As the first feast of the year came to a close, Harry still hadn't noticed the pair of cold, black eyes still glaring at him from the Staff table.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after everyone in his dormitory had gone to sleep, Harry removed the New Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak (both given to him by his father) from his trunk, and snuck out the door. He went through the Portrait Hole of the Fat Lady, and crept through the dark, torch-lit halls of the grand old castle. After a minute of walking, Harry pulled out the Map, and tapped it once with his wand, muttering, "I solomnely swear that I am up to no good."<p>

The ink swirled in from the edges, and Harry scanned the page for the small dot labeled 'Sirius Black'. He found it, pacing back and forth in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He began to follow the twists and turns of the school as pictured by the map, trying to get to his godfather before he went to bed. As it was, luck was on his side that evening, and Harry unlocked the door with "Alohamora!" Sirius heard the click, and turned to see who was entering his classroom. He was exceedingly confused by the fact that no one was there, and he jumped a little when Harry removed the cloak.

"You think I'd be used to that," he mumbled. "How'd you get that Cloak?"

Harry - having been raised by a Marauder - knew how to lie to wiggle his way out of trouble. "Dumbledore." he said smoothly.

"Ah," Sirius nodded, as though this had answered everything. "I see. Well Harry, what brings you here? Class doesn't start until tomorrow, you know."

"Believe me, I'm aware," groaned Harry, taking a seat in a vacant chair near Sirius. "Had a bit of trouble getting to sleep. Thought I'd say hello."

"We'll, you're always welcome here." smiled Sirius. "But how'd you know where I was?"

"Some call it intuition." joked Harry. "I call it 'sheer dumb luck'."

Sirius laughed, and sat next to his godson. He met his eyes, and said fervently, "Harry, I want you to know...that I am so proud of you. The Sorting went well, and I've never been so happy for you. Had your dad-" Sirius got choked up a bit here, and Harry could tell that he was trying not to cry. There was a lump the size of a chocolate frog in Harry's throat, and a boiling hatred for Voldemort and even a little for Dumbledore for doing this to his life ran through his veins. Sirius took another breath, before continuing, "Had your dad been here, I know he would have been so proud of you as well..."

"Thanks, Sirius." smiled Harry. "That means I lot to me. I miss them...mum and dad, I mean."

"As you should." nodded Sirius. "Without one's parents, one is never complete...I should know."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. And here he thought he knew everything about Sirius Black. Was this one of those secrets his Dad had been talking about?

"Nothing," said Sirius, shaking his head. "Forget it. You should be in bed, Harry. It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow, and sleeping isn't for _this _class - save that for Binns. I can help you find your way back to your dormitory if you'd like me to?"

Harry shook his head. "I can manage. Thanks, though."

"Anytime." said Sirius, patting Harry once on the shoulder as they both stood up. "If you ever need me, I'll be here for you, Harry."

As Harry walked out the door, he could have sworn he heard Sirius mumble, "You are more like them than you realize."

* * *

><p>"No, James. It's too risky. I couldn't bear it if you or Lily or Harry were hurt."<p>

"You don't get to make those decisions, Dumbledore!"

James and Dumbledore had been at it for an hour now - fighting. When Lily couldn't persuade him to come home with her, Dumbledore had her go back alone so that he could speak to James privately. And it wasn't going well - Dumbledore remembered James's hot temper from back when he was at school, but it had been so long since he was at the recieving end of it, that he was a bit put off.

"It's _my _life!" roared James. "This is _my_family and those are _my _friends! You don't get to stop me from leaving this office right now and going to find Sirius!"

"You think he would believe you?" asked Dumbledore politely, raising an eyebrow. He really wasn't evil - he wasn't bad at all. He was doing what he believed was right - he was protecting James, and Lily, and Harry. Why couldn't James see that?

"It would take persuading," admitted James heatedly. "But better he know the _truth _then believe me dead! He's my _brother_, Dumbledore! He needs me, and so does Remus! And Harry didn't deserve to grow up so secluded - he's eleven years old and he's never had a friend in the world until now! This whole plan wasn't thought through, and I'm _sick _of it! I'm _done _taking orders from you! I'm _done _being your lab rat! _I _will do what is best for _my _family!"

"James-" pleaded Dumbledore, but James was past the point of reason.

"NO!" bellowed James. "There's no arguing! I'm through here! I thought I could trust you!"

"You can!" said Dumbledore, his own voice rising. "_I'm _doing what _I _believe is best here, James! Can you not see that I am doing this for _your _benefit? My intentions are good and honest! I would never do anything to purposelly hurt any of you!"

"Well you know what they say," said James venemously. "The road to hell is _paved _with good intentions."

And then, James ran from the office as quickly as his legs could carry him, out the door and past the gargoyle. Standing as a free man for the first time in a decade, James found himself in the deserted hallways of his former school.

And four right turns away, James's son noticed his name on the map...

* * *

><p>"It was James, Remus! He's come back to us!"<p>

"You don't really believe that, do you Sirius? Harry would be hurt if he heard you say that."

Sirius Black was kneeling in front of his fireplace, speaking to his good friend, Remus Lupin, through the Floo Network. Remus had been having some trouble sleeping, since the full moon was only a few days away. Unknown to many people (including Harry) Remus Lupin was a werewolf. And his condition took a toll.

"I know," said Sirius impatiently. "But Harry isn't here! It's James! There's no _way _that that could be Harry unless Harry had been raised by James - which as we both know did not happen. He acts exactly like him, Lupin! It's uncanny!"

"Sirius," sighed Remus. "Maybe you're just seeing what you want to see. I miss him too, Padfoot, but don't dig the skeletons out of your closet. Leave the past where it's supposed to be - behind you."

"Or," argued Sirius. "I can see what's right in front of me!"

"Which is an eleven year old boy whose probably scared out of his mind starting school!" snapped Remus.

"You didn't talk to him tonight, Remus," said Sirus. "He had the Cloak-"

"Probably given to him by Dumbledore." nodded Remus.

"Merlin, why won't you just _listen_!" shouted Sirius angrily, pounding his fist into the wooden floor on which he was kneeling.

"Because you're being irrational!" screeched Remus. "Listen to yourself, Sirius! James is gone! He's dead! And even if he wasn't, he'd be _our_ age, not eleven! You're only seeing part of James in Harry - probably the part that came out because he's here at Hogwarts with you. I know you must of seen some of Lily in him, too. I miss him too, Sirius! He was my friend, too! Don't you think it's hurting _me_ too to talk about him? You're not the only one with a broken heart!"

"I can see what bloody good this did me," mumbled Sirius, blinking back tears as he stepped away from the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" sighed Remus, beginning to feel a bit guilty.

"For a walk," murmured Sirius. "I need to clear my head."

And without another word, Sirius went out the door and into the hallways of Hogwarts, unaware of who else was wandering through the ancient maze of walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was...eventful. Lol, I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it more than you can imagine! If you read this chapter, PLEASE review! I need to know what you guys thought! Well, that's all from me! Toodles!<strong>

**~marauderette-47**

**PS: Also, a little poll: should Sirius find out about Jamesies _now _(as in, next chapter?) or should I wait? Leave your thoughts in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters or dialogue you recognize. Please don't sue :) **

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the fabulous reviews! Now, I've been getting some questions on several plot points, and rather than PM-ing every single one of you the answers, I'd rather just get them out of the way now :)**

_Q: Why does Hagrid know about the Potters while Sirius and Remus are left in the dark?_

_**A: Because, as said in Chapter 1, Hagrid brought Harry to the Potters after the attack on Halloween of '81. As stated in the novels, Dumbledore would trust Hagrid with his life. And he wants to tell as few people as possible – the whole point is to protect the Potters from Voldemort's return and the remaining Death Eaters. Dumbledore is just being overly-cautious.**_

_Q: Why didn't the Potters have another child after Harry?_

_**A: Because they already feel like they've doomed Harry's childhood – he's been in hiding his whole life, and they didn't want to do that to another baby. But after the world finds out the truth (not telling when!) they might have another baby:) They're only 31/32 after all:)**_

**And that's that! If there are any other questions, let me know! Okey dokey, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was so much fun to write:) Review!**

* * *

><p><em>The Truth<em>

As Harry checked the New Marauder's Map for the way back to Gryffindor Tower, his eyes wandered over all the little dots that he could possibly run into on the way. Professor Dumbledore was in his office, pacing by the looks of it. Harry rolled his eyes (not liking to think about the man's twisted plan for 'safety' for too long) and scanned the hallways nearest to him. Filch and Mrs. Norris were nowhere to be seen, probably lurking off the grounds for some strange reason. Anywhere close to Harry was deserted…except…

"What is _Dad _doing here?" murmured Harry, both confused and a little annoyed. Did his dad _really _think that he couldn't handle school? Harry was doing just fine on his own! Agitated, he picked up the pace and made his way to his father, huffing his breath in little pants as he did so. When he reached James, he grabbed him by the shoulder, and steered him behind a nearby statue. James had appeared to be a little startled when an invisible hand had grabbed him, but he soon realized that the hand was probably just his son's, and he went with him willingly.

"What are you _doing _here?" hissed Harry, throwing the Invisibility Cloak off as he spoke. He eyed his dad deviously, and raised a brow. "Well?"

"I had to have a little…_conversation_, with my former Headmaster." seethed James slowly, red-hot anger boiling in his blood at the thought of Dumbledore. "I was tired of being taken advantage of."

"What'd you tell him?" asked Harry excitedly, all traces of anger gone from his soft, childish features. "Are you going to tell everyone that you and mum are alive? Did you hex him?"

"No," chuckled James, messing up his son's hair. "I told him that I was sick of him thinking he could run my life – I told him that I'm doing what's best for the family. I understand that this should be taken slowly, and I'm not going to tell the whole world the truth right away. But Remus and Sirius-"

"I just talked to Sirius," interrupted Harry. "I couldn't sleep, so I went to see him. It's obvious that he really misses you and mum."

"Is he still awake, do you think?" asked James eagerly. "I could go and see him now! He could know the truth, and I'd have my brother back!"

Harry saw the way his dad's face lit up at the mere _thought _of going to see Sirius at this very moment. James looked like a child whose birthday had come months early – he looked so overjoyed, that Harry's heart broke at the fact that telling something to his friend was all it took to make him so. James's smile took up most of his face, and Harry wore an identical grin. Plots to go and see Sirius were forming in each of their minds, and Harry looked down at the Map in his hands.

"He's - he's gone!" gasped Harry, frantically searching the Map for the dot labeled _Sirius Black_. "He's not in his classroom!"

"Well, where is he? Did he go to back?" asked James, joining his son in the search.

Harry scanned most of Hogwarts. Sirius wasn't anywhere near the Defense classroom, and he wasn't in the third floor corridor looking for a midnight adventure. He wasn't near any of the Seven Secret Passageways, and he wasn't in the kitchens. Just as Harry was about to give up, he spotted his godfather.

"I found him, I found him!" exclaimed Harry happily, pointing to the miniscule dot. "He's right here, next to this statue! Where's that at, dad?"

James eagerly took the map, and looked to where his son was pointing. He traced routes with his fingers, before his eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. Before Harry could even ask what was wrong, James pointed to the two dots that were _directly _in front of Sirius – two dots labeled _Harry Potter _and _James Potter _respectively. Harry and James both peeked from behind the statue that concealed them and both could make out the shadowed outline of a man…and of a man's _wand_…

"Expelliarmus!"

* * *

><p>Sirius heatedly stormed out of his classroom, and began to walk angrily around in the hallways. He grabbed his hair, and was tempted to pull it out of his head. He was so frustrated! He wasn't really <em>mad <em>at Remus, but he just didn't understand!

Sirius knew that Harry was Harry – James was dead, and there was no coming back for him. But couldn't he still hold on to a light flame of hope? He missed his best friend so much…his death just wasn't fair! And for Harry to have to grow up without his mum and dad…it was just wrong.

"But Harry acts so much like them," whispered Sirius to himself, closing his eyes in pain. "It's uncanny…"

But maybe Remus was right. Maybe the parts of Harry that were James were just more prominent because Harry was at Hogwarts. And maybe Sirius was just looking for the parts of Harry that reflected his father – the reasons didn't really matter, though. Sirius knew that he had to stop thinking about James before the grief took over him again. He had to relax, and focus on his classes, his students, and most importantly, his godson. But –

"_What are you doing here?" _came a fierce and sudden voice from somewhere in the hallways Sirius was in. _"Well?"_

Sirius looked back and forth, searching in all directions for the source of the whisper. Suddenly, another voice came into the conversation, and Sirius tried to follow the sound of it.

_"I had to have a little…conversation with my former Headmaster. I was tired of being taken advantage of." _

So someone was angry with Dumbledore. Sirius chuckled – it wouldn't be the first time someone was agitated with the old man. But the first voice sounded amused at this fact, and asked in a quick whisper, _"What'd you tell him? Are you going to tell everyone that you and mum are alive? Did you hex him?" _

Things for Sirius went from amusement to black suspicion in less than a second. He found that the voices were coming from behind a nearby statue, so he crept as closely as he could to it without getting caught. He strained to hear what the two men were saying – if there was some ploy to hurt _anyone _in the castle (especially Harry), he was going to attack whoever it was, no questions asked.

_"No…I told him that I was sick of him thinking he could run my life – I told him that I'm doing what's best for the family. I understand that this should be taken slowly, and I'm not going to tell the whole world the truth right away. But Remus and Sirius-"_

Sirius's heart stopped. Him and Remus? What did someone want with him and Remus? Did they find out what happened to Peter? Did they find his body? Maybe there was more news on Marlene's death and –

_"I just talked to Sirius," _the first voice told the second voice. Sirius raised an eyebrow. The only person who'd been to see him recently was –

Harry.

_"I couldn't sleep, so I went to see him. It's obvious that he misses you and mum." _

Someone was with Harry behind that statue! And Harry was talking about his parents! Sirius had known it – someone wanted to hurt his godson. As the second voice made an eager and hasty reply to Harry, Sirius removed his wand from his robes, and peeked behind the statue to see if he could make out who was speaking to his godson. He couldn't tell, but he could differentiate that Harry was the smaller shadow between the two. They stopped speaking, and Sirius (seeing his opportunity) shouted at the man –

"Expelliarmus!"

The man shot backwards against the wall and fell to the floor, giving Sirius a twisted sort of satisfaction inside. He reached behind the statue, and grabbed Harry.

"Harry," he panted. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Sirius!" said Harry, obviously annoyed. "What'd you do that for? You could have hurt him!"

"Who was that?" asked Sirius angrily, wand still aimed in case the man decided to try anything funny. "I heard the two of you talking – he mentioned your parents – "

"Sirius," sighed Harry. "It's a long story. But if you'd just let dad explain-"

For a moment, everything in Sirius's world froze. Harry was talking about his father _in the present tense._ Harry was talking about his father as though James was still alive. For a moment, euphoria filled Sirius's heart. For a moment, he thought everything would be alright.

And then, that moment ended.

"Harry," Sirius said painfully. "Your parents are dead. Whatever scum is trying to convince you otherwise is just an evil _worm._ And he and I will be having a little chat, let me assure you."

"Sirius, no, please-" begged Harry, but Sirius was past the point of reason. The – the _Death Eater_, or whoever had been trying to convince Harry that the poor boy's parents were alive, had just gotten up from the floor and removed his own wand.

"Sirius, please- " said the man. As he emerged from the shadows, Sirius could make out the features of the man – black, disheveled hair…round, wire-rimmed glasses…long, think stature…

"How _dare _you?" growled Sirius, narrowing his eyes. "How _dare _you? Trying to convince this poor boy that his father was alive! I ought to - I'm _going _to – Stupefy!"

"Protego!" shouted James, dodging Sirius's attack. Harry backed away from the two grown men, and quietly pleaded with them not to fight. Both ignored him. "Sirius," said James cautiously. "Listen to me – we should talk about this – you'll regret – "

"I'll regret not having finished you _sooner_!" screeched Sirius. "Oppugno!" Sirius pointed his wand at the statue (which was of a knight in shining armor), and it slowly removed itself from its position. It pointed its spear at James, and was ready to attack him. James dodged two thrusts, before shouting "Reducto!" and destroying it.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" yelled James. "Please, stop! I don't want to hurt you – please, listen!"

"You don't want to _hurt_ me?" laughed Sirius humorlessly. "You don't _want to hurt me_? Then don't go parading around as James Potter! Perhaps no one's told you, but he's _dead! _If you don't want to hurt me, then _leave _before _I _hurt _you_!"

"I'm not parading as James Potter- I _am _James Potter! If you'd just listen- " pleaded James. But he trailed off as Sirius glared at him. It was a kind of menacing hate that Sirius would have never released on James before. James had only seen this look one other time – when Sirius had run away from home, and was speaking of his family, he had this same look upon his face. Was that how Sirius felt about James now – was James just as awful and hateful as Wallburga Black?

"Harry!" shouted James. "Go back to Gryffindor Tower – I don't want you to see this – "

"Dad, no!" shouted Harry. For once, the emotion in his voice got the attention of both men. "Listen to me! Stop fighting, please! You'll regret it if you hurt each other! Dad, _you _wanted to talk to Sirius, well, here he is. All you've done for the last decade is mope about him, and when you finally see him, you attack him?"

"Harry, I'm- " began James, but Harry cut him off.

"And Sirius," he said, turning to his godfather. "You were so upset about dad's death, but when you finally get your miracle, you want to destroy it? Neither of you make sense! Mum was right – I will never understand you two!" And with that, Harry ran from his spot back to his dormitory. He hastily said the password, ran up the steps, and stormed into bed, angrily pulling the sheets completely over his head. For the first time since he was four, Harry cried himself to sleep.

"It's remarkable how like Lily he can be," mumbled James to himself, momentarily forgetting Sirius's presence. When he finally remembered that his best friend was there, he turned to look at him. "He's right, you know," James said. "Fighting's not going to fix anything."

"I couldn't agree more," shouted Sirius. "Why destroy you myself when I could leave you to go mad in Azkaban? I think that's _far _worse punishment for what you've done. Maybe you don't realize it, but that little boy has been through too much – he lost his parents, and you are an evil _bastard _to try to convince him otherwise. You make me _sick_."

"That 'little boy' _happens _to be my son." said James testily.

"How long are you going to keep this _up_?" growled Sirius. "I know you're not James! Watch – "

"Wait, Sirius," pleaded James. "Before you do anything rash – let me prove to you that I'm James. Please, just give me a chance!"

Before Sirius could even respond, James dropped his wand and concentrated. After a moment, James was no longer there. In his place was a beautiful stag, glossy brown. His antlers were large and proud, and Prongs swung his head back and forth several times. He cautiously approached the frozen form of Sirius, and nudged him with his head several times. He pleaded with his friend to know him, giving him the saddest eyes that Sirius had ever seen. He carefully dropped his wand as well, and transformed into an enormous black dog who, on several occasions, was mistaken as the Grim. Padfoot approached Prongs, and sniffed him. Memories instantly flooded him.

Late nights with Moony were illuminated by the glow of the full moon, and Hogsmeade had never felt more freeing. The same stag and dog had played in the deserted streets and hills at one time, laughing and simply enjoying each other's company. Long days in the woods were also there, the hot sun warming the Animagi's fur. Padfoot _knew _this animal in front of him – and no matter how impossible it was, this _was _James Potter. James…

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin wasn't a particularly emotional man. The last time he'd cried had been over a decade previous. But something in him just snapped when Sirius's hopeful eyes had looked at him through the fireplace. The hope and love that he had for James – it felt like Remus was losing him all over again. And so, when Sirius had stormed out so angrily, Remus had gone to his couch, and bowed his head in grief.<p>

Remus missed the old days – the days when he and his three greatest friends didn't have a care in the world. The days when the full moon _wasn't _so evil and frightening. It was hard to live when he knew how much pain and suffering those he loved most had been through and were still going through.

Remus didn't feel like getting up ever again. Tears poured from his eyes, and he had never felt so alone.

* * *

><p>"My God," gasped Sirius, as he and James transformed back. "My God..James…James!" Sirius launched himself into his best friend's arms for a not-so-manly hug. Both young men were crying, but they were tears of joy, not pain. No pain anymore- just happiness and acceptance and brotherhood. Sirius clung to James like he could disappear at any moment, though James definitely wasn't planning on it. He finally had his brother back – after so many years.<p>

But somehow, James knew that the sheer euphoria wouldn't last. And at that very moment, Sirius pulled himself out of James's embrace and stared at him.

"You lied to me," he accused. "You let me believe – for all those years – how _could _you do that to me, James? How _could _you!"

"Sirius, you don't understand-"

"You're bloody right, I don't understand!" exclaimed Sirius. "For _ten years, _you let me think that I'd lost my brother! _You _did that to me James! I never thought – _you_, of all people –"

"It was Dumbledore!" swore James. "It was a huge plan – it was to keep us and Harry safe –"

"So is this the _only _bombshell revelation I get this evening?" Sirius asked venomously. "Or do you know what happened to Peter and Marlene as well? Might as well just drop it all on me!"

"Peter and Marlene were trying to-"

"So you _do _know what happened to them!" shouted Sirius angrily. "I can't even – my God. I – I just – I can't –" Sirius mumbled several incoherent words before turning on his heel and practically running back to his classroom. James kicked the destroyed remains of the statue of the knight in frustration, before wrapping his hands around his cranium and sinking to the floor.

"It's all Dumbledore's fault," he swore to himself. "He knew this would happen. I _hate _him!"

* * *

><p>Some people called it intuition. Some people called it being psychic. But Lily Potter never questioned her strange gift of knowing when people needed her. Something in her just <em>knew <em>that James wasn't okay - he'd been gone for nearly two hours, and surely he couldn't have spent that whole time yelling at Dumbledore? Ignoring her husband's previous request to stay home, Lily put on a robe and Floo'd back to the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore?" asked Lily when she came in. "Where is he?"

Dumbledore sighed from behind his desk, and lifted his face to see Lily. He looked at her sadly for a moment before saying, "He left. As he had every right to - he was right. You both deserved better."

"Oh, Professor," sighed Lily, striding over to hug her former Headmaster. "James was just angry, I'm sure. Did he say where he was going when he left?"

"I didn't ask," explained Dumbledore. "He just...left. You're free to search for him, if you wish. Based on the amount of screeches and explosions I heard from downstairs, I'd say he already found Sirius."

"Oh dear," said Lily, shaking her head. "I swear, I will never understand those two. I'd best go on and make sure they didn't kill each other - goodbye, Professor."

Without waiting for a response, Lily dashed from the office and went down the steps. As soon as she was in the hallway, she saw bits of stone _everywhere_. Her favorite knight statue had been blasted to bits, and dust was in even bigger quantities than stone. In the middle of it, hugging himself on the floor - was James, tears falling freely from his eyes and dust settling in his hair. Lily sadly sat next to her husband, and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't even say anything - he just let his wife comfort him.

"Sirius hates me," James finally managed, looking to Lily with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. "I knew it was going to be that way."

"He could never _hate _you," soothed Lily. "He's hurt, I'm sure, but Padfoot doesn't _hate _you."

"You didn't see his face," choked James. "It was like I was a Death Eater or something - not his brother."

"I am so sorry, sweetheart." said Lily, squeezing James lightly. "We knew this was going to be difficult, but it can only move forward from here."

James looked into the emerald eyes of his wife, and gave her a sad, watery smile. "I love you," he said. "So much."

"Oh, I love you, too." she replied gently. "Come on, then." she continued, helping James up out of the rubble. "There's nothing more to be done here tonight - let's go home. You can sleep, and everything will be alright."

James - with the innocence of a child - followed Lily back through to the Headmaster's Office, not even making eye contact with Dumbledore. They Floo'd home, and immediately went to bed. James clung to Lily's words like they were his life source, and went to sleep with the peaceful hope that everything _would_, in fact, be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Emotions ran high in this chapter, lol! Tomorrow begins the first day of Harry's classes! How will Sirius treat him after everything that happened the night before? Will the Potters make another appearance? Will Remus? Why am I asking all of these rhetorical questions? Find out in Chapter Six! Coming soon...hopefully! You guys have been great with your reviews &amp; what you'd like to see, so keep it up! There'll be more reactions from Sirius later, in case you were wondering - that is <em>not <em>the end of that! Okay, so that's it for today! Reviews would be brilliant since I'm not feeling great & I need something to cheer me up:/ Thanks again,**

**~marauderette-47**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret**

**A Re-Write of the Harry Potter Series**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own the series, characters, or any lines quoted directly from the books. I am making no money from this creation. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Please don't sue!:)**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I hope you all like this chapter though - again, so much fun to write! Any questions or comments, please review!**

**And, to answer a question: Dumbledore knew that the world had to think Lily and James were dead. And he knew that the Polyjuice Potion was going to wear off of Peter and Marlene after they were killed. So, he dispatched a wizard to remove their bodies, and make sure that all was well. After that, Dumbledore wiped the wizard's memory, and Peter and Marlene were declared missing. Dumbledore eventually made a statement to the public that Peter and Marlene had been murdered, and that they were awaiting an investigation. But there's a twist in all of this - you'll find out later. I was planning on revealing all of this later as well, but you deserved an answer:) Thank you for reading!**

***Also - I wasn't sure about the order or quantity of Harry's classes, so his new schedule is in the author's note below:)**

* * *

><p><em>A Sirius Problem<em>

The new dawn rose in the east, lighting the world with its magnificence. The birds began to wake and sing, and the plants perked up from their midnight rest. But on this particular day, the sun was shining even more brightly on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was as if the brilliant star was trying to make the school's inhabitants a little cheerier, considering all of the sadness that had been present under the moon's hateful glow.

The sunrise peeked through the windows of the boy's dormitory, and Harry Potter opened his eyes. For a moment, he didn't realize where he was. The pale blue paint of his ceiling was missing, and the sheets weren't warm enough. When a light snore came from his right, he remembered where he was: Hogwarts.

He hoped and prayed to whomever was listening that the previous night had only been a dream. For a little while, he fooled himself into thinking that it _was _only a dream; it had certainly been outlandish enough. But the burning in his eyes and the folded map still in his hand told him otherwise, and he was forced into his own cruel reality.

Without bothering to wake Ron or anyone else, Harry slowly got out of bed and maneuvered his feet gently into his slippers. He put on a bathrobe, and crept out the door and down the steps into the common room; it was still early morn, much too early to be awake, but Harry knew that he would not be able to go back to sleep.

"Ah!"

As Harry had sat down on the couch to relax for a bit, he failed to notice Hermione, who was sniffling on the edge of the cushion. Harry had accidentally sat down on her, and she'd screamed - rather loudly.

"Sorry, sorry!" apologized Harry quickly, jumping away from the brunette. "I'm still half-asleep, and I didn't see you there, and I-"

"Have you been _crying_?" interrupted Hermione, staring at the obvious red rims around Harry's emerald eyes.

"No," said Harry quickly, involuntarily rubbing his eyes. He turned his attention to Hermione, who herself looked rather teary-eyed. "Have you?"

"No," she whimpered, wiping away the last of the tears.

"You're a dreadful liar," laughed Harry. "It's scary, isn't it? Being away from your family, I mean."

Hermione gave Harry a watery smile, nodding her head. As she did so, her bush of hair bobbed up and down on her small head. "This is already the longest I've ever been away from Mum and Dad."

Harry was so close to saying, "Me, too." but he didn't. He _couldn't. _As much as he already treasured her friendship, Harry didn't really know Hermione all that well. And until he was positive he could trust her fully, he couldn't tell her anything about his life. "I understand," was his actual reply.

Hermione smiled again, and rubbed her eyes one more time. "I'm going to get changed," she said. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Sure," said Harry, and his friend was gone.

Instead of going to get changed himself, Harry sat on the couch and stared at the fireless fireplace. Thoughts were tumbling through his mind like tumbleweeds in an otherwise barren desert. Images of his father dueling Sirius were flashing like lightning bolts, and pictures of tiny dots on magical maps were playing over and over again. In the back of his mind, Harry kept hearing his godfather's words over and over again...

_"You don't want to hurt me You don't want to hurt me? Then don't go parading around as James Potter! Perhaps no one's told you, but he's dead! If you don't want to hurt me, then leave before I hurt you!"_

The hate that had been in Sirius's voice had been unlike anything Harry had ever heard before. He had always known in his heart that Sirius's reaction to the truth about his parents wasn't going to be the one his father always imagined, but he could never bring himself to say anything to his dad. He didn't figure that anything about his life would be changing anytime soon, so what was the point in upsetting James further? Harry sighed, and realized that he would probably be late for breakfast if he didn't get a move on. Without looking back, Harry ran back up the staircase to get changed and wake up Ron.

Harry never noticed the large gray rat sitting in the corner - how could he have? The rat easily blended in to the surroundings...there was nothing special about his beady black eyes or fat, balding belly. There was nothing menacing about the way his whiskers twitched or his tail whipped quietly back and forth on the soft carpet. But those eyes...those eyes followed Harry's every move...and their gaze was not at all animal like.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black had decided that he'd never had a more realistic dream in his entire life.<p>

To think! James Potter alive and well, walking and talking and breathing...the most outlandish thing Sirius had heard in decades! Sirius must have just been hung up on that talk he'd had with Remus...or perhaps that had been part of the fantasy, as well.

Any moment now, the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students would be entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to begin their very first lesson. Sirius was in his very best robes, and his hair was gently combed back. He eagerly sat at his desk, and tapped his fingers on the hard wood surface. He took a sip of Pumpkin Juice from his goblet, and stared at the wall in front of him. He was trying his very hardest to forget the dream, but it just wasn't happening...

"Professor?"

Ah. The students had arrived.

"So sorry!" apologized Sirius quickly, standing up and gazing at his class. Half of them were staring at him dumbly, as if they would rather be getting fed to the Giant Squid than sitting there, and the other half were fooling around and not paying attention whatsoever. "Why, aren't you a lively bunch."

The only two who were listening to Sirius at all were Hermione and Harry - Hermione because she had a desire to learn, and Harry because he was concerned that his godfather was a time bomb about to go off at any moment.

But why would Sirius be angry? And why would Harry be looking at him that way? Harry hadn't known about Sirius's dream...and even if he had, none of that would have been his fault. Sirius gave his godson a reassuring smile, before picking up the thickest book on his desk and throwing it on the floor.

The loud _BANG! _that resulted from the book reverberated through the whole room, and woke up the half of the class that were half-asleep. He now had the attention of his class, and Sirius began his lesson.

"Welcome, first years, to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the _coolest _of all wizarding classes!" he shouted jovially, putting on his 'happy face' for his students. He wouldn't allow his personal nightmares to interefere with his teaching. "This year, we'll be covering a _load _of dung, but there'll be a few neat things, I promise! We'll begin this year with the basic history of Defensive magic, and go from there!"

"Professor Black?" asked Hermione, her hand thrust in the air. Sirius had a flashback of Lily before answering the girl.

"Yes, Miss -?"

"Granger, sir." smiled Hermione. She lifted her book into the air, and asked, "I was just wondering what page we'll be starting on?"

"Oh, you won't be needing those for a while," said Sirius, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "I'm more of a hands-on instructor."

Most of the Gryffindors grinned, and Harry's first Defense lesson was much better than he expected it to be. Sirius seemed completely happy and at ease - much more like his father had described. But like James, Sirius was a marvelous actor - Harry could see the pain in his godfather's cold, gray eyes. Whether he had believed what he'd seen that evening with James, or he thought it was all a nightmare, Sirius was focused on something _other _than his lesson, and Harry could tell.

* * *

><p>The sunrise that had been trying its hardest to cheer the world awoke James Potter later than usual. The young man with disheveled black hair was sprawled in what had to be a very uncomfortable position on his bed. His wife had removed his glasses from his face and folded them on his bedside table, and all of his joints were stiff and achey. When he opened his shining hazel eyes, they were still bloodshot, and they burned like crazy. He slowly reached his hand over, and thrust his glasses onto his face.<p>

At first, James didn't want to think about what had transpired the night before - it had been awful and he did not want to relive it. But as he thought more and more about it, he realized that the only way to get over it was to confront what had happened - James had to speak to Sirius _without _trying to hex him. James had to take charge of his own life, and not live the way that Dumbledore had tricked him into living years before. Back then, at the ripe age of 21, James and Lily still did what ever Dumbledore asked of them - they still called him 'Headmaster', and thought of him as a figure of authority. But as the years had progressed, the idolization of Dumbledore withered away, and now James couldn't even think about him. Dumbledore made him _so _angry sometimes...

"Darling?" came Lily's sweet voice from the floor below. "Sweetheart, are you awake? I've made breakfast."

For the first time in years, James took his time getting out of bed. The mention of food didn't arouse his stomach like it once had. When he finally made it into the hallway, he immediately looked to his left, at Harry's door. For a minute, he waited for his son to get ready, so that they could race down to the kitchen as they always did. But then James realized that Harry wasn't there - Harry had been awake for hours, attending classes and socializing. Sadness washed over James like a wave in the sea, and he slowly made his way to the table for his meal.

"It's different," chuckled Lily as her husband sat down. "For the first time in a decade, I don't need to worry about you and Harry _breaking _anything in one of your little races." James knew that Lily wasn't being serious - he could tell how much she missed Harry. She wouldn't quit talking about him. "He was what, four or five when you two started doing that? I must say, I've grown used to it over the years, but I suppose it's nice to have a little break. But then, it's not really a break, is it? Instead of worrying about my son breaking a vase, I have to worry about my son going off to school without his parents. He could get hurt, or get sick, and would we even _know_?"

Lily sighed, and served James a portion of the _enormous _meal she had prepared. Even after both of them had had two helpings, there was still plenty of food left.

Lily chuckled self-consciously, and looked sheepishly at her husband. "I guess I'm so used to feeding three, right?"

A few tears welled up in Lily's beautiful eyes, and she immediately excused herself from the table to clean things up. James felt useless as he sat there, staring at his wife busy herself to keep from thinking about Harry for too long. Long ago, it _had _just been the two of them, and those times were wonderful, but Harry had been the center of their world for the whole eleven years of his existance. He had been the sun, and now, they had been plunged into darkness. They didn't know what to do with themselves.

"I miss him, too," murmured James, too low for Lily to hear. "I bloody waited for him to finish getting ready this morning."

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" asked Harry sheepishly after class. It was time for lunch, and Harry's stomach <em>begged <em>to be fed, but he silenced it with a charm that was taught to him by his mother. Speaking with Sirius was more important than food - at the moment.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Sirius, smiling. "What is it?"

"I think that we should talk," began Harry, sitting down on Sirius's desk. He knew his godfather wouldn't care - he himself had his feet propped up on the desk, so why couldn't Harry sit on it?

"About what, champ?" asked Sirius, a bit too cheerily. "Were my teaching styles not up to par?"

"No, it's not that," chuckled Harry nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Sirius cringed a bit as he watched Harry do so - James used to do the exact same thing when he was nervous about Harry. That got Sirius thinking again...what if the night before had _not _been a dream? Harry acted _so _much like them, and he was pretty sure that habits like rubbing the back of your neck were _not _hereditary. But Sirius didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts, because Harry continued. "It's just that...last night...I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You and dad were just-"

"Harry," sighed Sirius, putting a hand up to stop Harry from speaking further. "I know you had your hopes up. But that man last night was _not _your father."

"Sirius," said Harry fervently, staring into his godfather's eyes. "That _was _my dad. I swear it."

"And just how do you know this?" challenged Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he never _died_!" exlaimed Harry, throwing his hands in the air like Lily did when she was angry. Harry hopped off the desk, and began to pace angrily around the room. "When I was a baby, Dumbledore came up with this huge plan to keep me and my parents safe - but it went wrong. Voldemort came early, and he killed Peter and Marlene, and Hagrid took me to my parents' house that they'd been staying at. We lived in that bloody house for _ten _years all alone, and we were forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anyone! It was awful, and dad missed you and Remus, and mum was always moping about _her _friends, and I've always felt so useless, because there was nothing I could _do _for them!"

A few tears had sprung from Harry's eyes during his rant, and he angrily brushed them away. Sirius stared at him for a moment, before asking, "You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

Harry sighed in happiness, and said, "Yes. I solomnely swear."

"But he couldn't have _told _me?" asked Sirius, more hurt than angry. He stared into his godson's eyes, and asked in so much pain, "Why would he leave me in the dark? He knew how much I needed him - how much we all needed him. And he just left us to the dogs? That doesn't sound like the James Potter that I knew - not at all."

"He wanted to tell you guys more than _anything_," swore Harry, coming closer to Sirius. "All he ever did was talk about you and Remus. And he tried so many times to write you letters or Floo you - but Dumbledore always stopped him, or intercepted his owls. And dad was afraid - afraid that if _anyone _found out about us, mum and I could be in danger. Dad's too good of a guy to put his needs before ours. That's what makes him such a good dad."

Tears of happiness threatened to escape Sirius's eyes, but he held them at bay. Harry _had _grown up loved - he knew James and Lily, and they knew him, and Harry had not missed out on half as much as Sirius had assumed. All manliness aside, Sirius scooped Harry into his arms and hugged him for all he was worth. "Thank you," he whispered fiercly. "Thank you so much."

Harry smiled triumphantly, and watched with glee as Sirius ran from his office to a potential place to Floo to the Potters.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I loved this chapter, mainly because nothing <em>too <em>traumatic happens - things seem to be looking up! Except for that rat...hm...**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Visualizing Sirius as a teacher always makes me laugh:) And working with _Snivellus_? Ha! A riot;)**

**Please review! You're questions and comments make my day:)**

**And I believe that's it! Harry's schedule is below:) See ya!**

**~marauderette-47**

**MONDAY:**

**Transfiguration - AFTER BREAKFAST**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts - BEFORE LUNCH**

**Potions - AFTER LUNCH**

**TUESDAY: **

**Transfiguration - AFTER BREAKFAST**

**Flying Lessons - BEFORE LUNCH**

**Charms - AFTER LUNCH**

**Astronomy - MIDNIGHT**

**Wednesday:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts - BEFORE LUNCH**

**Potions - AFTER LUNCH**

**Flying Lessons - BEFORE DINNER**

**Thursday:**

**Charms - AFTER BREAKFAST**

**Potions - BEFORE LUNCH**

**Herbology - AFTER LUNCH**

**Friday:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts - AFTER BREAKFAST**

**Transfiguration - BEFORE LUNCH**

**Astronomy - MIDNIGHT**

**I know it's a weird schedule, but hey, it fits the plot;) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Secret**

**A Re-Write of the Harry Potter Series**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not claim to own the series, characters, or any lines quoted directly from the books. I am making no money from this creation. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. Please don't sue!:)**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reviews! This chapter is officially my favorite so far - which is saying something, because I love ALL the chapters! But Sirius is FINALLY reunited with his friends! Yays! Remember - more reviews = faster upload. Your comments keep me going:) Also, if anyone knows of any good stories where a) James and Lily come back b) Sirius comes back c) Fred comes back or d) all of the above, let me know! I think I've read, like, EVERY story like that, but I might be missing out on some good works because I didn't ask:/ So let me know! Okey dokey - here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>Dinner With the Potters<em>

Sirius had never run so fast in his life - except perhaps when he had heard about what happened to James and Lily in Godric's Hollow. But even then, Sirius had known in his heart that he was too late, and that had slowed him down a great deal. But now...now, it was like someone had lit a fire in his heart, and he knew that he had to run until he collapsed. It seemed to take him no time at all to reach the statue of the gargoyle that would lead him to Dumbledore's office. If anyone knew how to reach the Potters, it would be the old Headmaster. He seemed to know _everything _that went on in the lives of his students - even those who had already graduated.

Sirius said the password to the statue, and it moved aside to grant him passage. Sirius nearly tripped twice as he went up the long marble staircase. He wrenched open the door, to reveal an ashen faced Dumbledore. Usually, Sirius would have stopped his quick pace to ask Albus what was wrong, but today, he did not have the patience. Dumbledore seemed to almost read his mind, and he pointed slowly to the fireplace at the back of the wall. Sirius nodded his thanks, took some Floo powder from a pounch by the flames, and shouted, "Potter Manor!" Instantly, green flames swirled around the young professor, and spat him back out in a neat and tidy living room.

The living room was spacey, and very organized. Framed pictures littered the wall, though none of the pictures were taken outside of the little home. And all of the pictures were of the same three people - Lily, James, and Harry Potter. Sirius had an intake of breath as he stared at the photographs, all of the waving Potters. His heart stopped as his looked at the memoirs of his godson's childhood. His trance was broken only by the sound of feet shuffling on the floor above him. Sirius cast a Dillusionment charm on himself, and hid in the corner of the room.

"It's been two days, Lils," Sirius heard James say. He knew that the couple were not yet in the living room, but they were too close for comfort and he didn't want to scare them. "If they don't check in by the end of the week, I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"Okay," said Lily, in that tone she used when she did not wish to be argued with. "For Harry, he's probably having too much fun to check in, James. You can't expect him to write us _every _day. As for Sirius, give the man some time! You just dropped a bloody _bomb _on him, you must let him absorb all that's happened!"

James grumbled and stalked upstairs. Lily was headed in the direction of the kitchen that could be seen from the living room. Sirius quietly cast a silencing charm on the doorframe of the kitchen, and snuck right up behind Lily as she was retrieving a pot from a wooden cabinet. Sirius got right behind her, and tickled her sides.

"JAMES!" squealed Lily, cringing away from the contact. She turned around to slap her husband, but did not see him. Sirius tapped his head with his wand, and gave Lily a breathtaking smile. The latter sucked in a shocked breath, not able to speak for a moment. Then -

"Sirius!" Lily paled, and looked like she was considerably close to fainting. Sirius laughed at her shocked expression, and put a hand behind her back to ensure that she wouldn't fall. Suddenly, Lily smiled a grin so wide, it looked as though it wouldn't fit on her face. She screamed once in delight, laughed a bit, then flung both arms around Sirius's neck and gave him a small, friendly peck on the cheek. Sirius chuckled at her enthusiasm, and hugged her back. For so long, Sirius had believed that this beauty of the world was lost forever - but here she was, back in his arms. Suddenly, Lily pulled away from him, as though just realized what his being here meant.

"James!" she squealed excitedly, looking around the kitchen as if she expected him to be hiding there. "Have you seen him yet? Does he know you're here? How is it he's not heard us?"

"Lils," said Sirius hoarsley, using the redhead's name for the first time in a long time. "Relax, please. One question at a time. No, James does not know I'm here. I haven't seem him since that little...argument. And he's not heard us because despite your beliefs, I am _not _stupid, and I cast a silencing charm on the room before I entered it. Actually, I was rather hoping you could help me."

"With what?" asked Lily brightly, the smile still on her face. "It doesn't matter what it is, Sirius, I'll help any way I can!"

Sirius laughed again, and removed a strand of hair from Lily's face. "I would like to surprise your darling husband this evening."

Lily grinned almost evilly, and said, "I can help with that."

* * *

><p>James sat alone in Harry's room on his bed, looking at an old Quidditch magazine. He missed his son like crazy, but he knew there wasn't much that he could do about that. Since he was fairly certain that his wife was becoming annoyed with him, James decided to sulk in silence from now on. Sighing, he tossed the magazine to the corner of the room, and dug his head into the red velvet pillow.<p>

"James!" called Lily. "Time for supper, darling!"

James groaned, but his stomach was growling, so he got out of his son's bed. He did not make the mistake of waiting for Harry this time. Instead, James groggily made his way down the staircase all by himself, and he came out at the bottom face to face with his wife setting up the dining room table. She smiled at him as he approached, and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind ears. James could smell the delicious dinner that Lily had prepared, including mashed potatoes, beef, corn, and pumpkin pie. James's stomach gave another rumble, and Lily chuckled.

"Not hungry or anything, are you Mister Potter?" she asked innocently, raising an eyebrow. Lily smiled, and took her seat at the table. James followed her lead, and sat down next to his lovely wife, only to be nearly run over by a large black beast.

"What _is _this?" shrieked James, trying to dodge the slobbery mangry mutt.

"Oh, relax," laughed Lily, whistling. The dog looked up, and ran to her, sitting at her feet. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've _ever _seen, James?"

"Where'd you get him?" asked James, looking over the familiar dog. It looked just like Padfoot, but maybe James was overexaggerating.

"I found him wandering about the yard," said Lily innocently, petting the dog. "He was whimpering for food, and I just couldn't leave him out in the cold."

"So you just took him in?" asked James.

"Do you have a problem with that?" challenged Lily, raising a brow. James thrust his hands into the air in innocence, and backed off. He knew better than to mess with Lily when she used that tone of voice.

"Not at all," mumbled James, looking back to his dinner. "This looks good, Lil."

"Thanks." smiled Lily. "C'mon, doggie. Do you want some food, little guy? Awe, you're so _loveable _and _sweet _and not at _all _an ass. No you're not, no you're not!"

James looked at Lily with concerned eyes. She was turning to mush around the big dog like she used to be with Harry. But James shrugged Lily's persistant cooing off, and went to his dinner, digging in like a boy who hadn't eaten a good meal in a long time. Just as James took the first bite, Lily's stupid dog started barking and whimpering like mad, running in circles around the table.

"Awe, James," breathed Lily, looking sadly at the dog. "Why don't you give him some food off your plate? The poor thing looks starved!"

"Lily, I'm not letting him lick _dung _off my plate! Who _knows _what kind of diseases that thing is carrying!"

By this time, the dog had done another lap around the table, and was now stopped behind James. After James had said his previous statement, the whimpering had ceased, and was replaced with a whining statement. "I reckon no more than I was carrying a decade ago, Prongs."

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime in the Great Hall, and Harry Potter had a grin on his face from ear to ear. How he wished he could be a fly on the wall in his home at the moment! He could only imagine the shocked expression on his dad's face when he saw Sirius...he and his mum had probably devised a special surprise to tell his dad...it would be a sight to see, <em>that's <em>for sure. Harry's friends could hardly fail to notice his good spirits, and that put them in a good mood as well.

"Everything alright, mate?" chuckled Ron inbetween manic bites of chicken.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry happily. "Everything is brilliant, Ron!"

"Any paritcular reason why?" smiled Hermione, raising an eyebrow. She reminded Harry a lot of his mum when she did that.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry, brushing the topic aside. He tried to focus on the infinant number of conversations going on around him, but he just couldn't seem to. Oh well, he decided. It wasn't a big deal.

* * *

><p><em>"Remus, come off it, mate. We know you don't have a sick aunt or a sick mother, or a sick sister, or a -" <em>

_"Enough, Sirius - he gets it." _

_"Point is, Remmy, we know that you've been hiding something." _

_"Something big." _

_"Yeah!"_

_"And it'd be a whole bunch easier on us if you'd just spill the beans now."_

_"No, you don't understand-"_

_"Why you've been lying to us? No, we don't, but we'd love to hear."_

_"Remus, whatever it is, you can trust us." _

_"Yeah, buddy! We've got your back!"_

_"Listen to me, guys-"_

_"Not unless you're going to tell us where you're off to every month." _

_"You won't like what you-" _

_"Doesn't matter. We still want to know." _

_"Guys, please, don't make me-"_

_"Remus, you know how persistant James and Sirius are when they want something. Please, it's easier for us all if you'd just tell us!"_

_"Peter, you don't understand. I can't just-"_

_"Why not? I thought we were your friends, Remus!"_

_"You are, but -" _

_"Fine, Remus. We gave you the easy way. Time for things to get hard -"_

_"Ha!" _

_"Sirius, get your mind out of the gutter. Remus, what I mean is...we know about your...er...'furry little problem'." _

_"My...what?"_

_"We know you're a bloody werewolf, Remus!"_

Remus Lupin woke up from yet another dream about his past - the good old days, he'd once called them. Oh, how he missed his friends! He still had Sirius, of course, but he could tell that the old dog was steadily losing his mind without James. Back before the Marauders were ever even in existance, Padfoot and Prongs had been known amongst Hogwarts as the 'dynamic duo'. And in his heart, Remus knew that - no matter how good a friend he was to Padfoot - he could never replace James.

Remus was tired of the way things were - he hardly ever saw Sirius anymore, and he hadn't even seen Harry since he was a year old. He'd pretty much been living in isolation for the past ten years, and he was sick of it. He wanted to have a life, and what he was doing surely wasn't living. He was going to get back at least some of the old days, no matter what he'd have to do. He'd stow away in _Hogwarts _if he had to, he knew that he couldn't go on alone forever.

Getting out of bed to make himself some tea, Remus yawned, and stretched his back. It was another fifteen days until the full moon, so at least he didn't have to worry about that for a little while. As the tea kettle whistled, Remus thought back to his dream. It had been the one where the others - Sirius, Peter, and James - had discovered Remus's lycanthropy. At first, Remus had been truly and utterly terrified that his friends were going to leave him. But they had done just the opposite - they had done something that he never would have even considered for them before. They spent the better part of three years becoming Animagi so as to accompony him during his 'full moon adventures'.

Remus thought back to Sirius - he'd surely gone through many changes over the last decade. He was still Padfoot - no amount of deaths could change him enough to make him stop being an immature prat at the worst of times. But without James, it seemed like he was only half of himself. Remus could tell that Sirius was lonely without his friend, but Remus was his friend too, wasn't he?

He also looked back on Sirius's hopeful expression when he spoke of how he thought Harry was James - Remus hoped with all his might that Sirius never told Harry that. How much it would hurt the poor kid! And James's son deserved better than that...

As he sat alone in the middle of the night drinking his tea, Remus mulled over many painful topics. He eventually came to the realization that he could not go on like this - he intended to make Sirius see sense and get his friend back - even if that was the only part of his childhood that would ever return to him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I realize that this chapter was a little short, but I <em>really <em>wanted to keep that cliffhanger when Sirius revealed himself to James, and I couldn't think of what else to add:/ But whatevsies! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and pretty please review! Oh, and don't forget your story reccomendations! Thanks again,**

**~marauderette-47**


End file.
